Rosa de Sangre
by ly-la2
Summary: Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que la última novia de sacrificio llego a la mansión Sakamaki, sin embargo no hay ningún progreso visible en su despertar, es por esto que Karlheinz decide llevar una nueva chica a la mansión; pero este no será un sacrificio cualquiera, ya que por primera vez aparecerá una mujer con el carácter suficiente para plantarle cara a los hermanos Sakamaki.
1. Sé prudente

_Diabolik Lovers, al igual que todos sus personajes son propiedad de Reject._

* * *

La tensión en el aire era palpable, todos y cada uno de los miembros de la familia Sakamaki se encontraban en aquella amplia habitación mirándose los unos a los otros mientras guardaban un silencio sepulcral poco común en ellos; Incluso el pervertido de la familia se encontraba correctamente sentado en el sofá sin hacer sus típicas bromas o comentarios en doble sentido.

En el sillón principal, (más parecido a un trono que a un sillón) se encontraba el cabeza de familia, Karlheinz quien también poseía el título de "rey de los vampiros". Sus largos cabellos blancos parecían flotar debido a una brisa invisible, lo cual era realmente hipnotizaste y hacia que sus delicadas facciones se remarcaran aún más, con lo cual solo conseguía que la pícara sonrisa dibujada en su rostro luciera como sacada de las mejores pinturas renacentista.

-Bien, les he pedido que se reunieran aquí hoy para tratar un asunto de extrema importancia.- Su voz sonaba melodiosa y serena mientras perforaba el silencio de la habitación.

Las miradas viajaron de un lado a otro, todos los hermanos estaban intrigados con esta frase, ya que aquel hombre nunca los había citado a todos para discutir absolutamente nada, generalmente mandaba algún sirviente para dar instrucciones poco detalladas sobre algunos asuntos, o se comunicaba con el único Sakamaki responsable.

Reiji tomo el coraje necesario, aclaro su garganta mientras acomodaba sus lentes y prosiguió a decir lo que todos sus hermanos tenían en mente.

-¿Podrías decirnos que asunto puede ser tan importante para citarnos a todos aquí?, esto no es algo muy… común a decir verdad. – Los ojos color sangre que se clavaban en él, lo hacían dudar de cada palabra que decía, aun así se disponía a resistir la presión y no mostrar signo alguno de debilidad.

Nuevamente la sonrisa regreso al rostro de Karl, pero esta vez había algo de malicia en ella. Siendo sinceros esto aterro un poco a los seis hermanos, ya que nunca habían visto una mueca similar en el rostro de su padre, aunque no era que pasaran mucho tiempo juntos.

-Ya veo… en ese caso, iré directamente al grano – recorrió la habitación lentamente con la mirada –Como ya saben, siempre me he encargado de proveerles novias de sacrificio. Cada una de ellas fue elegida cuidadosamente, sin embargo estos experimentos fracasaron de manera monumental, y podría decir que fue en gran parte debido a su estupidez.

La reacción de los chicos era casi incontenible, la ira al escuchar el último comentario de "ese hombre" los estaba haciendo perder la paciencia, aun así sabían que era mejor permanecer callados, todos intentaron apretar los dientes y aguantar el sermón, pero el más pequeño de todos, el precioso albino, no pudo contener su característica muestra de enojo.

-Tsk…- exclamo mientras daba una patada en el piso haciendo que el mármol se quebrara.

-¿Tienes algo que decir Subaru? –Pese al tono serio, le divertía bastante ver las pataletas de su hijo.

Subaru solo desvió la mirada tratando de esconder el leve rubor que le corría por las mejillas, su sangre estaba hirviendo, odia a muerte a aquel hombre, pero aun así sabía que debía respetarlo, tanto por su seguridad, como por el temor de que le hiciera algo a su madre en forma de represaría.

-¡Bien!, ya que nadie tiene nada que decir, seguiré con mi explicación. Ya que ninguna novia anterior pudo alcanzar "el despertar" y que, por lo visto la actual sacrificada no tiene ninguna prisa por terminar el proceso, he decidido traer a la mansión a un nuevo sujeto de prueba. –todos lo miraban extrañados.

-Si solo era eso pudiste haber mandado una carta…- dijo el rubio con tono perezoso.

-Estoy de acuerdo con él – A Reiji le había costado horrores pronunciar aquellas palabras, se sentía asqueado de aceptar en voz alta que se encontraba de acuerdo con el vago de su hermano.

-Nfuu~ ¿así que tendremos más diversión?, solo será una chica o… - la mirada severa de su padre lo obligo al castaño a callarse en un segundo, haciéndole recordar cierto castigo ganado muchos años atrás.

-El hecho de que esté aquí hablando con ustedes debería de darles una idea de que no es un "sacrificio" normal… si no pueden siquiera intuir eso, no estoy muy seguro de que esto funcione. – Todos los presentes se sintieron estúpidos mientras escuchaban – A decir verdad, no se podría considerar un "sacrificio" real, es más bien como un intercambio, por decirlo de alguna manera que puedan comprender.

Este sermón estaba empujando a todos a su límite de autocontrol, Ayato empezaba a rechinar los dientes mientras observaba de manera asesina al hombre sentado justo frente a él, mientras que un ya muy molesto Kanato estrujaba el oso que tenía entre los brazos, con tanta violencia que parecía que las costuras pronto se romperían.

-La joven que llegara la próxima semana, viene del extranjero, así que no conoce las costumbres de este lugar, TODOS estarán a cargo de ella y procuraran que alcance "el despertar". Tienen estrictamente prohibido matarla en uno de sus arranques de estupidez, si cae enferma de gravedad o muere antes de terminar el proceso, me encargare de matar al responsable. –Su mirada se ensombreció y el tono duro de su voz resonó en la habitación, mientras posaba la mirada en cada uno de sus hijos.

Todos se sobresaltaron, nunca antes en toda su vida habían escuchado a aquel hombre proferir una amenaza de muerte contra ningún integrante de la familia, incluso al enterarse de la traición de Richter, su propio hermano, no había hecho tal exclamación, y sin embargo acababa de amenazar a sus propios hijos por el bienestar de una simple mortal.

-Ella asistirá al instituto con ustedes y con la señorita Komori, aunque sería preferible que las mantengan separadas. –Ayato arqueo una ceja al escuchar esto. –Por último, ya que no puedo confiar al cien por ciento en que cumplan con lo anterior, he decidido que los Mukami se trasladen a esta mansión…

-¡¿Qué?!– Todos los hermanos habían exclamado al unísono.

La noticia les caía como balde de agua helada, ya era mucho tener que hacer de niñeros con una mortal que aún no conocían y encima el viejo venia y les decía que tenían que compartir la casa con los malditos Mukami después de todo el problema que habían pasado con ellos cuando raptaron a Yui.

-¡Ore-Sama jamás compartirá la mansión con esos Mukami! –Su enojo era palpable, la mueca de desprecio que cruzaba por su cara era francamente amenazante – ¡Primero quieres que cuidemos de otra estúpida mocosa, luego nos amenazas con matarnos si no lo hacemos y ahora resulta que tendremos que dejar entrar a nuestra casa a eso bastardos! ¡Ore-sama no lo permitirá jamás!

El arranque de Ayato había sido bien recibido por sus hermanos, los cuales hacían señales de asentimiento sin atreverse a alzar la voz, pero mostrando con suficiente claridad el apoyo al menor de los trillizos.

-Mmm, así son las cosas… -La mirada de Karl se llenó de frialdad, haciendo que los ánimos de los demás se calmaran instantáneamente. –El gran "ore-sama" debería recordar que esta mansión sigue siendo una de mis propiedades, por lo cual es bienvenido a abandonarla en el momento que desee, junto con todas las demás cosas que ha tomado de la familia Sakamaki.

Esto se estaba saliendo de control, Ayato sabía que si no se refrenaba esto terminaría bastante peor que solo siendo un vampiro desamparado, así que tomo asiento y fijo su mirada en el viejo, imaginando todas las maneras en las que algún día planeaba tortúralo.

La sonrisa burlona regreso a los labios del rey vampiro, y entonces prosiguió.

-Ya que Ayato no tiene interés en abandonarnos, será mejor que intenten llevarse bien con los Mukami, y les brinden toda la hospitalidad que les sea posible, no tolerare peleas por el tiempo que se encuentren aquí. Cabe mencionar, que contrario a lo sucedido con la señorita Komori, ellos no tienen el permiso a beber de la sangre de la nueva "invitada", a menos que ella se las entregue libremente.

Eso sonaba realmente extraño, como podía pedirle a los Mukami que cuidaran de la chica y al mismo tiempo negarles el poder beber su sangre, cuando eso era realmente lo único atrayente de un mortal.

-¿A que te refieres con "entregarla libremente"?- la pregunta formulada por Reiji era la misma que rondaba los pensamientos de sus hermanos.

-Esta "señorita" no es una mortal cualquiera, su sangre cambia rápidamente transformándose en veneno y puede llegar a ser letal para algunos vampiros, los Mukami al no ser de sangre pura podrían morir si intentan forzarla a entregar su sangre.

¿Venenosa? Todos se quedaron en blanco al escuchar eso, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese viejo loco? Todos sabían que amaba hacer experimentos, pero… ¿una mortal con sangre venenosa? Eso era llegar a un nuevo nivel de locura por su parte, como era posible que la llevara a la mansión sabiendo que alguno podría terminar muerto, ¡oh! es verdad, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo si terminaban de esa manera.

-Si beber su sangre puede matarnos, ¿Por qué crees que nos arriesgaríamos a beberla? –Shu abandono toda su pereza característica y formulo la pregunta con un tono casi solemne.

-Ustedes tienen permitido beber de su sangre, ella se entregó a si misma a la casa Sakamaki, así que no deberían tener ningún problema a menos que la provoquen.

-Nfuu~ ¿Qué clase de mujer obscena se regala a una familia de vampiros? –El rubor lleno las mejillas del castaño con solo imaginarse una chica dispuesta a pasar por sus cinco hermanos y posiblemente cuatro vampiros más.

-Tsk...Realmente suena muy extraño… - El albino, haciendo caso omiso de las expresiones de su hermano, trato de no mostrar la preocupación que sentía. –Nunca había escuchado que alguna de las sacrificadas viniera por su propia voluntad.

-Teddy no quiere tener aquí a una mujer que se entrega a cualquier… ¿Ne? Teddy

-Los arreglos ya están hechos, ella llegara en siete días a partir de ahora, mientras que los Mukamis llegaran dos días antes para preparar las habitaciones del ala oeste, que serán ocupados por ellos y por nuestra invitada.

-Ósea que no hay nada que se pueda hacer, es una decisión inapelable… -La voz de Reiji sonaba completamente resignada, pero aun así no perdía la dignidad. –Esas habitaciones han permanecido cerradas por mucho tiempo, me encargare de que se encuentren preparada para la fecha indicada, pero ¿Por qué darles el ala oeste? Esa parte tiene la segunda mejor habitación solo después de la habitación principal.

-Así es, en un principio pretendía darle a nuestra invitada la habitación principal, pero eso hubiera sido un contratiempo, ya que de ahora en adelante vendré más a menudo para vigilar sus progresos. –Karl no pudo esconder la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios al ver como sus seis hijos abrían los ojos al máximo mientras palidecían al escuchar esa noticia. –Soy su padre después de todo… ¿Por qué no pasar más tiempo en familia?

Eso era más de lo que cualquiera de los hermanos pudiera soportar, una cosa era hacerla de niñeros inclusive vivir con los Mukami podía ser soportable si se quedaban en las habitaciones designadas, pero tener al mismísimo Karlheinz rondando la mansión cuando nunca antes en su vida se había interesado en visitarlos a menos que hubiera un propósito oculto, era demasiado.

Subaru y Ayato se levantaron de sus asientos al mismo tiempo y dirigiéndose miradas que dejaban ver toda su ira salieron de la habitación uno detrás del otro sin decir una sola palabra.

-Bien, creo que nuestra charla ha terminado. Reiji encárgate de todos los preparativos, uno de los Mukamis ira a buscar a nuestra invitada al aeropuerto el día de su llegada, espero que todo esté listo para ese momento. Y por último, cuando les dije que no era una humana común y corriente no me refería a nimiedades, ella proviene de uno de los más poderosos linajes de brujas que aún existen, así que sería prudente advertirles a tus dos hermanos que tengan cuidado de no provocarla.

Dicho lo último, el apuesto vampiro de hermoso cabello largo desapareció en el aire sin dejar rastro alguno, excepto el recuerdo de la mirada burlona que había mostrado en los últimos segundos.

* * *

 _Bien voy a dejar esto por aquí... a ver q les parece mi intento de hacer "comedia" XD_

 _Por el momento la historia tiene 4 caps (ya publicados en otra pag), que subiré en breve y según sea recibida iré agregando más cosas._

 _Espero sus comentarios._

 _Ya saben, dudas, quejas, sugerencias, aclaraciones y críticas constructivas siempre son bienvenidas._

 _Nos leemos pronto!_


	2. Sé agradecida

_Diabolik Lovers, al igual que todos sus personajes son propiedad de Reject._

* * *

 **Mansión Sakamaki**

(tres días después)

Reiji se encontraba realmente estresado, el tener que acondicionar un área completa de la casa para ser habitable le estaba llevando más trabajo del que había pensado, aparte del nulo entusiasmo que le daba la idea de estar prácticamente trabajando para la comodidad de los Mukami. Sin embargo su parte perfeccionista no le permitía hacer un trabajo a medias, si esos pseudo vampiros tenían que vivir con ellos, entonces les mostraría cuan inferiores eran comparados con la familia Sakamaki.

Cuando llego el camión de la mudanza se dio cuenta de que solo había cuatro cajas, destinadas a los Mukamis el resto pertenecía a la chica, de igual manera no parecían ser muchas posesiones tomando en cuenta que se estaba mudando de país, al revisar las indicaciones en las cajas, el pelinegro observo que solo 3 eran de ropa y objetos personales, el resto decían cosas como "libros" y "material de trabajo", para qué demonios cargaría alguien con esas cosas si podían conseguirse fácilmente, o eso era lo que él pensaba.

Ordeno a los empleados llevar las cajas a las habitaciones correspondientes, y organizar todo de manera apropiada, las cosas marchaban bien, las pertenencias de los Mukami, eran puramente ropa para el diario y algunos productos de uso común. El problema comenzó cuando habían desempacado la mitad de las cosas de aquella que sería la nueva "invitada", toda la ropa estaba perfectamente doblada y ordenada en el bonito armario de caoba, mientras que las prendas más "delicadas" habían sido puestas en los cajones del tocador que se encontraba cerca de la cama. Al empezar a abrir las cajas señaladas como "libros" Reiji espero encontrar libros de novelas románticas que tanto gustaban a las estúpidas adolescentes de hoy en día, o revistas de celebridades, pero muy contrario a sus predicciones, se encontró con libros terriblemente viejos que parecían a punto de caerse en pedazos si los tocaba demasiado, eso le dio un poco de curiosidad, así que decidió ojear el libro que tenía entre sus manos; sin embargo el libro se reusó a abrirse sin importar que tanto tironeara de las hojas para separarlas. Lo mismo fue con los siguientes libros, lo cual comenzó a frustrarlo y decidió rendirse antes de arrojar los malditos libros directo a la chimenea, si estaban cerrados de esa manera debían contener conocimientos importantes y ciertamente no dejaría que se le escaparan; en cuanto llegara aquella chica la obligaría a revelarle todos y cada uno de los secretos que escondían esos libros, así tuviera que presentarle a su querido látigo.

Una vez se hubo rendido con los libros, se dispuso a desempacar las demás cajas que marcaban "material de trabajo", valla sorpresa que se llevó…

-Valla, valla, ¿que tenemos aquí?-No pudo disimular una media sonrisa.

Observo detenidamente el contenido de la primer caja, extrañamente todo lo que había dentro le era sumamente familiar, decenas de frascos de vidrio llenas con líquidos, polvos, piedras y cristales de diversos colores, cada uno marcado con una bonita etiqueta señalando el nombre de su contenido. Esto era extraño, no sabía si esa chica estaba empezando a agradarle solo con mirar el contenido de esas cajas, pero por fin tendría alguien con quien charlar sobre los experimentos que llevaba a cabo y posiblemente podría sacarle alguna información valiosa.

El contenido de la siguiente caja era un poco más complicado de entender, había diversos metales metidos en bolsitas con su nombre, y cajas llenas de piedras preciosas y semipreciosas, junto con algunas herramientas de aspecto extraño.

Por último, al abrir la caja restante se encontró con… ¿otra caja? Esto lo molesto un poco, aun cuando no lo fuera a reconocer jamás, estaba disfrutando de husmear en las posesiones de una completa extraña y esta caja era sumamente decepcionante, ya que no se veía ninguna manera de abrirla, simplemente era una gran caja de plata con hermosos detalles repujados en todas su caras y algunas piedras incrustadas, pero eso era todo, no tenía tapa o cerrojo para ser abierta. Una vez más dejo de lado su obsesión con aquel objeto y ordeno a los sirvientes que llevaran todos los objetos a la habitación que se encontraba al final del pasillo, ya que estaba completamente vacía, solo haría falta traer algunas estanterías desocupadas y una mesa, con eso quedaría completamente ordenado y habitable.

* * *

 **Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita**

(día de llegada)

El vuelo había sido realmente placentero, ¿Qué se podía esperar viajando en un avión privado?, ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era seguir las indicaciones que le habían dado para pasar por aduana e ir por su equipaje. Aquel extraño hombre que la había contactado dijo que habría alguien esperándola en la salida de vuelos internacionales.

...

-¡Ehh!, ¿Dónde demonios esta esa cerda? –Yuma tenía su típica expresión de disgusto y estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y regresar a la mansión Mukami –El maldito avión ya debería haber aterrizado, ¿Por qué tarda tanto?

-mmm… debe recorrer… un tramo… largo.

Azusa había sido designado como responsable de llevar a la chica del aeropuerto a la mansión Sakamaki, pero Yuma estaba tan molesto por tener que soportar a los "señoritos" que decidió saltar dentro de la limosina justo cuando su hermano estaba por subirse, y haciendo caso omiso de los reclamos de Ruki ambos se habían encaminado para recoger a la invitada. La paciencia de Yuma ya estaba por debajo del nivel del suelo, sumando a eso el tener que esperar mientras la chica pasaba por el área de aduana y recepción de equipaje, era demasiado para él.

-¡Más le vale a esa cerda no tardar más de cinco segundos o tendrá que irse por su cuenta! –había gritado tan alto que toda la gente a su alrededor los estaba mirando de manera extraña –¡TSK!

-No podemos… dejarla… esa persona…nos lo pidió… -Dijo alzando un poco el letrerito con el nombre de la chica, había una pequeña nota de felicidad en su voz –Yuma… mira… creo que… es ella.

Efectivamente era ella, una chica de cabellos color magenta obscuro caminaba rápidamente a su encuentro. La cara de la joven parecía haberse llenado de luz cuando vio el letrerito con su nombre en manos de Azusa, y ahora tenía una linda sonrisa dibujada en los labios rojos. Al ver la expresión de felicidad de aquella chica, Yuma no supo cómo reaccionar, nunca nadie había mostrado tanta felicidad por encontrarse con él, y bueno… con Azusa. Desvió la mirada de forma olímpica y maldijo por lo bajo.

-¡Lo lamento! –La voz de la chica sonaba como si hubiese estado corriendo la maratón con la maleta a cuestas –espero no haberlos hecho esperar por mucho tiempo, hubo un problema con el holograma de mi pasaporte, pero… pude arreglarlo –nuevamente dirigió una sonrisa a los chicos que se encontraban frente a ella.

-Haa, deja de hablar cerda, eso no es importante; tenemos que llevarte rápido… -la sonrisa que había visto unos segundos antes desapareció por completo, gracias al poco tacto que poseía – ¡dame eso¡ -exclamo mientras tomaba la "pequeña" maleta, alzándola sobre su hombro.

-Yo… lo lamento, no era mi intención hacerlos esperar, les ruego me disculpen. – dijo apenada mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

Aun con disculpas y todo no creía que el chico alto de cabello castaño hubiera reaccionado de buena manera y ¿qué era eso de llamarla cerda?, sabían su nombre gracias al letrero, ¿porque ponerle sobrenombres?… seguramente él era el mayor de los Sakamaki y por eso tenía esa actitud tan autosuficiente y molesta.

-Está bien… ahora… regresemos.

Por un segundo, se había olvidado del otro chico que se encontraba esperándola, era todo lo contrario del primero, sus facciones era finas, y su piel tenía una palidez que lo hacía parecer etéreo, era unos cinco centímetros más alto que ella, suficiente para verlo a los ojos sin tener que torcer el cuello como sucedía con el otro chico.

Nuevamente sonrió, de nada servía preocuparse por tonterías en ese momento, sabía que los japoneses eran condenadamente puntuales y llevar a una completa extraña a su casa no debía ser una experiencia muy agradable, así que podía perdonar esa horrible actitud siempre y cuando no se repitiera nuevamente, además… el chico de cabello obscuro parecía realmente lindo.

Se pusieron en marcha, el castaño guio todo el camino hasta el estacionamiento, donde se encontraba una bellísima limosina esperándolos, bastaba decir que aquel lujoso automóvil acaparaba las miradas de todos los presentes, quienes observaban expectantes para ver qué clase de celebridad subía abordo, no se podría decir que fue una decepción cuando los vieron entrar en la limosina, después de todo ambos chicos eran tremendamente guapos y ella no estaba mal tampoco.

Ya dentro de la camioneta el ambiente de volvió un poco tenso, los dos chicos se sentaron en el asiento opuesto a ella y evitaron mirarla a toda costa, era una sensación extraña, como si estuvieran tratando de mirarla sin que lo notara, evitando hacer contacto visual.

-Hee… muchas gracias, por venir a recogerme. –realmente no sabía que decir, ni siquiera sabía si la estaban escuchando –su padre ha sido realmente muy bondadoso al permitirme venir a vivir con ustedes, yo…

Algo no cuadraba, el castaño había arqueado una ceja y la miraba con una cara divertida y un poco de confusión, mientras su hermano simplemente había clavado la mirada en ella sin cambiar la expresión.

-Yo… solo quería, agradecerles por todo. –los nervios se la estaban comiendo viva.

-¿Quién demonios crees que somos cerda? –exclamo Yuma divertido

-Son… son los hijos del señor Tougo Sakamaki, ¿no?-su voz tembló levemente, las mariposas que había sentido en el avión parecían estar vomitando, haciendo que se le revolviera el estómago.

El castaño profirió una sonora carcajada, y parecía que no podía parar de reír inclinándose hacia adelante mientras se llevaba una mano al estómago.

-No sé si sentirme ofendido por eso, pero es tan divertido, ¡mira que confundirnos de esa manera cerda! –los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas por tanto reírse.

-Nosotros… no somos… Sakamaki, pero… nos encargaremos… de cuidarte.

Que tonta había sido, ni siquiera pregunto el nombre de los chicos y simplemente dio por sentado que eran dos de los hermanos Sakamaki, pero, si no eran ellos… entonces… ¿Quiénes eran?, no hiso falta que preguntara, la cara de confusión y vergüenza que tenía les había dado a entender a los dos chicos que debían aclarar un poco la situación.

-Mi nombre es Yuma, Yuma Mukami y él es mi hermano Azusa, fuimos enviados a recogerte y estaremos a cargo de tu seguridad dentro y fuera de la mansión.

-Mu-mukami… -nadie le había comentado sobre eso, ¿Qué eran una especie de guardaespaldas?

-Nosotros… cuidaremos de ti… –Azusa seguía mirándola, al notar el rubor en las mejillas de la chica se sintió extraño.

-Lamento haberlos confundido… no estaba enterada de…

-Ya lo sabemos cerda, de otra manera no habrías metido la pata de esa manera.

Estaba empezando a hartarse de aquel sobrenombre, para colmo, ni siquiera eran los chicos que ella esperaba; aun así, si decían que estaban encargados de cuidarla, era mejor seguir comportándose de una manera decente, pero si aquel gigante llamado Yuma seguía provocándola, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría seguir aparentando ser una chica linda y bien portada.

-Ustedes también son...vam…-se detuvo a mitad de la frase, ya la había jodido monumentalmente confundiéndolos, si aparte resultaba que no eran vampiros, quedaría completamente en ridículo.

-Si… vampiros…

Qué alivio, de menos no se había puesto en una situación incómoda de nuevo o eso pensaba.

-¿quieres que te chupemos justo aquí para comprobarlo?, – el tono de burla era bastante notorio. -qué mujer tan obscena eres…

Ella tan solo cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, no quería iniciar una pelea innecesaria, lo mejor sería guardar silencio el resto del camino a la casa Sakamaki, saco su reproductor de música y se olvidó de lo que la rodeaba.

Absorta en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta del momento en el que llegaron a su tan esperado destino. Al mirar por la ventana del auto sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, espera ver una casa "grande", pero eso era exagerado… justo frente a ella se erguía una preciosa mansión de aspecto europeo. Contuvo el aliento por unos cuantos segundos ¿realmente iba a vivir en ese lugar?

...

Dentro de la mansión Reiji había llamado a todos; tanto Mukami como Sakamaki se encontraban en el living esperando que Yuma y Azusa regresaran con la invitada. Justo en ese momento escucharon abrirse la pesada puerta de acceso a los terrenos de la mansión. Raito mostro una expresión de excitación que era muy pero muy notoria, mientras los demás simplemente se miraban unos a otros un tanto molestos.

-Nfuu~ me pregunto qué clase de mujer nos envió esa persona. –su cara se ruborizo ligeramente de pensar en todas las cosas que podría hacerle a la nueva chica.

-tsk… Raito… - el albino pateo con desgana la pata del sillón más cercano haciendo que este crujiera estrepitosamente.

-¿A quién le importa? Igual le pertenece a Ore-sama.

-Nfuu~ ya veremos eso… ella viene de la tierra de la pasión, así que me elegirá a mí –el castaño sonrió en dirección a su hermano, mientras observaba la mueca de enojo del pelirrojo.

-Compórtense apropiadamente los dos, en cualquier momento entraran por la puerta. –Los ojos carmesí de Reiji miraron con frialdad en dirección a Raito.

Era cierto que el morocho tenia curiosidad por ver a la nueva chica. Se había encargado de desempacar las pertenencias de esta, y lo que había encontrado en las cajas lo intrigaba, jamás lo reconocería, inclusive se lo negaría a sí mismo, pero estaba deseando conocer a alguien que parecía tener su mismo gusto por los misterios del mundo sobrenatural.

La perilla de la puerta giro lentamente, dejando ver a un Yuma con cara de pocos amigos cargando una pequeña maleta y que rápidamente se encamino al rincón de la habitación donde se encontraban sus dos hermanos. Azusa se puso a un lado de la puerta, dándole paso a una chica de cabellos magenta. Los hermanos Sakamaki la miraron detenidamente por un segundo.

Debía medir como un metro y 65 centímetros, a comparación de cualquiera de ellos, su piel se encontraba bronceada, dándole una apariencia exótica, tenía unas curvas muy bien marcadas que exaltaban su herencia latina. El cabello semi-ondulado le caía por los hombros hasta llegar al busto, el cual, si bien no era exagerado, era lo suficientemente bueno para que cierto pelirrojo diera su aprobación. Aun así, lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, unos bellísimos ojos color castaño claro enmarcados con líneas negras que recordarían los ojos de un gato.

Antes de poder procesar nada, la chica sintió como era tomada por la cintura, mientras un fuerte brazo la apretaba contra el pecho de alguien.

-Nfuu~ ¡Bienvenida! –susurro el chico de cabellos castaños en su oído.

Un leve sonrojo lleno sus mejillas, no esperaba un recibimiento tan cálido, pensó que al ser japoneses serían algo más ceremoniosos… darse las manos y hacer una reverencia o algo por el estilo, pero parecía que se había equivocado y podía saludar de la misma manera que lo hacía comúnmente, así que correspondió el abrazo y bezo la mejilla del chico.

-Es un placer conocerlos –dijo sonriendo.

Los demás en la habitación se habían quedado helados, era obvio que Raito haría alguna cosa como esa, pero ¿Por qué la chica correspondía?, generalmente todas trataban de quitárselo de encima y salían corriendo aterradas, pero esta mujer parecía no verle nada de malo al comportamiento del castaño, tanto así era que el mismo Raito la había soltado luego de recibir el beso, simplemente sorprendido por la reacción.

La chica se adelantó un paso, pensando que sería bueno acercarse a saludar a los demás hermanos que se encontraban mirándola con un poco de recelo, pero nuevamente fue detenida, esa vez de forma menos gentil por la mano de un pelirrojo que apretaba su muñeca con fuerza descomunal.

-¡Como te atreves a besar al alguien que no es Ore-Sama! –Dijo mirándola con desdén -¡Desde que entraste a esta casa le perteneces solo a Ore-sama! ¡Así que no te le ofrezcas a mis hermanos!

El dolor era agudo, se sentía como si el hueso fuese a romperse, ¿Por qué la estaba lastimando aquel pelirrojo? Y ¿Quién demonios era Ore-sama? trato de soltarse, pero el brazo completo se le había entumido debido a la fuerza con la que lo estrujaban, así que miro suplicante al resto de los presentes en busca de ayuda.

-¡Ayato! –el tono serio y autoritario empleado por Reiji fue suficiente para que el pelirrojo aflojara un poco su agarre. –Te dije que te comportaras.

-Tsk…-exclamo mientras soltaba a la chica y apartaba la mirada de su hermano mayor.

Se sentía sumamente confundida, pero agradeció mucho la intervención de aquel joven con lentes, ¿por cada bueno había un loco en aquella casa? … tomo nota mental de alejarse lo más posible del pelirrojo y mantenerse cerca del morocho de ojos rojos que parecía ser la figura de autoridad.

-Yo… lo lamento, no pretendía ofender a nadie… -Sus palabras eran sinceras aun cuando empezaba a hartarse de tener que comportarse de una manera tan sumisa –Disculpen la intromisión, mi nombre es Elayne de la familia Clevess. Es un placer estar aquí, por favor cuiden de mí.

Nuevamente hiso una pequeña reverencia y se dio mentalmente un golpe en la frente, seguramente esa era la forma en que tenía que haberlo hecho desde el principio y no dejarse llevar por el castaño. Los ojos de nueve vampiros se situaron sobre ella, los nervios empezaban a hacerle mella.

El morocho de antes se acomodó los lentes y empezó a hablar.

-Nuestro "padre" nos ha informado que serás nuestra invitada por un periodo de tiempo indefinido. –Dijo intentando no mostrar su curiosidad por la chica. -Mi nombre es Sakamaki Reiji, segundo hijo de la familia Sakamaki y el responsable de llevar la mansión. Él es mi hermano mayor Shu, -dijo señalando con la cabeza un sillón en el fondo de la habitación donde se encontraba un rubio aparentemente dormido –el primer hijo –estas palabras llevaban un toque de rabia incluido – Ya conoces a dos de los trillizos, Raito y Ayato, que son el tercer y quinto hijo respectivamente, mientras Kanato –señalo a un chico con apariencia infantil que se encontraba abrazando un oso – es el cuarto hijo y finalmente Subaru, el hermano menor.

Elayne dirigió su mirada al albino que estaba recargado contra la pared un poco alejado de sus demás hermanos, no supo porque, pero al momento de mirarlo este la rehuyó y exclamo algo por lo bajo.

-Por otro lado… –prosiguió el morocho –ellos son los hermanos Mukami, están aquí para servirte –dijo torciendo una sonrisa y mirándolos con desdén, mientras remarcaba las ultimas palabras.

El ambiente se había tensado, y ella no quería parecer grosera, así que dirigió una sonrisa a los cuatro vampiros ubicados en el rincón a su derecha he hiso una pequeña inclinación.

-Gracias por cuidar de mí.

Yuma alzo la ceja y sonrió, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando un rubio lo interrumpió.

-Neeee… M-neko chan, no tienes que ser tan formal, preferiría que me saludaras como al pervertido de Raito.

En menos de un parpadeo, el rubio se encontraba frente a ella acercando peligrosamente sus labios, podía ver esos ojos increíblemente azules cada vez más cerca, no sabía que pretendía el rubio, pero no quería besarlo… bueno no es que le desagradara tanto la idea… pero no quería dar malas impresiones. "Afortunadamente" el pelirrojo le evito las molestias de tener que reaccionar, pues intento arrojar al rubio contra una de las paredes aunque este salto ágilmente y se alejó en dirección a los demás Mukamis.

-¡Oi! No te atrevas a tocar a mi presa, ya he dicho que ella me pertenece y nadie toca lo que es de Ore-sama. –había tal nivel de posesión en la voz de Ayato que un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Elayne.

Esto empezaba a sacarla de quicio… solo quería irse a su habitación para no tener que escuchar al pelirrojo. Aun así faltaban algunas personas por presentarse.

Ayato la miro nuevamente y la tomo por el hombro; un destello asesino cruzo por su mirada, mientras acercaba su rostro al cuello de Elayne. Ella sabía lo que iba a pasar… eran vampiros después de todo.

-Que cerda tan obscena… -exclamo Yuma mientras sacaba un cubo de azúcar del bolsillo.-entregándose a cualquiera en la primera oportunidad.

-Nfuu~ talvez podríamos compartirla un poco Ayato –el castaño nuevamente la tomo por la cintura y se acercó a su cuello.

-¡Es injusto que solo ustedes puedan bebe! Nee! Nee! –dijo el rubio haciendo un puchero mientras inflaba las mejillas.

Elayne estaba llegando a su límite, los dos vampiros la tenían completamente inmovilizada y no podía negarse a ser mordida, eso era parte de su trato con el padre de los Sakamaki, así que cerró los ojos y se preparó para lo inevitable.

-Raito, Ayato, si van a comportarse de esa manera, ya les he dicho que lleven sus actividades a sus respectivas habitaciones, aparte, las chica aún no ha decidido quién de nosotros beberá su sangre.

¡¿HE?!, qué demonios era eso, ¿podía elegir a uno?... realmente no quería elegir a ninguno, pero nuevamente se encontraba agradecida por la intervención del morocho.

-Que espectáculo tan deplorable dan, comportándose de esa manera solo por el ganado…- El chico de cabello negro y ojos azules cerro el libro que tenía en las manos y le dirigió una mirada a la chica que se encontraba ya libre de los dos Sakamaki.

La tensión había regresado nuevamente, miradas de odio viajaban en todas direcciones, aunque a Elayne no le estaba importando demasiado… la habían llamado *ganado*… ósea que la comparaban con una vaca… primero cerda… luego presa… y ahora esto. Si, había accedido a ser el postre de los Sakamaki en parte por su propio beneficio, pero no iba a dejar que la trataran así, trato de contenerse y apretó los puños para refrenar el impulso de responderle al idiota del libro.

-Y bien, "señorita"… pese a sus deplorables modales y falta de moral… ¡podría decirnos a quien va a elegir para beber de usted? –dijo Reiji fríamente sin apartar la mirada desafiante del otro morocho.

-Tsk –un golpe resonó en la habitación mientras un furioso albino observaba a la joven –¡es obvio que elegirá al pervertido, luego de toda la indecencia que ha mostrado!

-Nfuu~ podría darte con mis colmillos todo el placer que necesites, Bitch-chan –dijo mientras la miraba lascivamente –elígeme a mí y nos divertiremos tanto como puedas soportar nfuu~

-Ya les dije que es la presa de Ore-sama, nadie puede ponerle una mano encima sin mi permiso.

Esto ya era demasiado, estaba empezando a darle un tic en el ojo y sus modales empezaban a irse al demonio poco a poco.

-¡JA! ¡Quién diría que los señoritos se pelearían por una cerda como esa! –exclamo Yuma divertido mientras ponía un nuevo cubo de azúcar entre sus dientes.

Y esa… fue la gota que derramo el vaso…

-¡TU TE CALLAS MALDITO IDIOTA! NADIE AQUÍ PIDIO LA OPINION DE ALGUIEN QUE COME AZUCAR COMO SI FUERA CABALLO Y SE DIGNA A DECIRME CERDA, ASI QUE MEJOR CIERRA EL JODIDO PICO ANTES DE QUE TE LO CIERRE A LA FUERZA! –Yuma se atraganto con cubo de azúcar al escuchar esto.

Estaba tan enojada que grito lo primero que le había llegado a la mente, todos la miraban con la boca abierta, excepto por el rubio que había intentado besarla, el cual se encontraba partiéndose de la risa justo detrás de su hermano.

El rubor lleno las mejillas de Elayne… como era posible que se hubiera dejado llevar de esa manera… ahora no podía disculparse o quedaría todavía peor, así que dirigió su mirada a los Sakamaki que seguían mirándola un tanto desconcertados.

-Su padre y yo tenemos un acuerdo, y no dijo nada sobre elegir a alguno de ustedes, simplemente estoy aquí para alimentarlos… pero no pienso hacer nada que el señor Sakamaki no me ordene, así que les daré mi sangre a los 6 turnando uno por día… ahora por favor, ¿podrían indicarme el camino a mi habitación? –la resolución en su voz había sido convincente, o por lo menos eso esperaba.

Los 6 Sakamaki y 4 Mukamis estaban anonadados, mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos, ¿Quién diablos era esa niña? Y ¿por qué "esa persona" la había mandado a la mansión?

* * *

 _Se pone brava la niña XD_

 _Pero díganme, ¿Ustedes que hubieran hecho en esa situación? digo… cada quien tiene sus límites ¿no?, por mi parte no creo que después de tanto insulto todos salieran en una pieza :S puedo llegar a ser muy pero muy explosiva…_

 _En fin, espero que les esté gustando; con respecto al original, tiene un par de leves modificaciones, y creo que voy a agregar cositas que en su momento decidí omitir._

 _Pero bueno, espero me dejen algunos comentarios para saber si va bien (no es necesario tener cuenta para comentar); y ya saben, dudas, quejas, sugerencias, aclaraciones y críticas constructivas siempre son bienvenidas._

 _Nos leemos pronto!_

* * *

 _Hankotsu taishio, una sincera disculpa, esta parte de la historia ya había sido publicada en otro sitio anteriormente, así que no podía hacer modificaciones sobre el personaje o su relación con Yui, pero igual intentare tomar en cuenta el personaje que me sugeriste, para hacer algunos ajustes en los próximos capítulos._


	3. Sé educada

_Diabolik Lovers, al igual que todos sus personajes son propiedad de Reject_

* * *

 **Habitación de Elayne**

Luego de todo el alboroto que había causado, Elayne fue conducida a su habitación por Azusa y el chico de cabellos azabache y ojos azules, aun no sabía su nombre, pero no era un buen momento para seguir con las presentaciones, eso lo harían después…

La mansión era realmente enorme, "jamás" había estado en un lugar así. Los techos altos y amplios ventanales le daban un toque místico a cada rincón y pensándolo detenidamente era más que obvio ¿no?, su idea de llegar a una casa moderadamente "normal" de estilo japonés era ridícula... estos eran vampiros pertenecientes a la realeza; antes debía estar agradecida de que no fuera un tétrico castillo traído piedra por piedra directamente desde los Cárpatos.

-Llegamos…-la voz de Azusa, tan pausada como siempre resonó en el pasillo, sacándola de sus pensamientos.-… ésta es… tu habitación.

El morocho giro la perilla de la puerta mientras la miraba de reojo, esto le provoco una sensación extraña, él realmente la veía como si viera a un animal que no puede hacer nada por sí mismo; pero bueno… viniendo de alguien que la había llamado "ganado" y se paseaba con aires de superioridad, no era que se pudiese esperar mucho. Cuando la puerta finalmente estuvo abierta de par en par, dejo al descubierto la vista de una "hermosa" habitación. Paredes tapizadas con papel rosa, una cama con dosel y suaves almohadas rosas, que hacían juego con las sabanas igualmente rosas, muebles tallados en madera esmaltada en blanco, alfombra de color rosa un poco más obscuro que le ayudaba a resaltar del entorno, sillones rosas… para resumir, el cuarto era la fantasía de cualquier niñita que soñara con ser princesa, todo era jodidamente rosa…

Tan solo de verlo sintió asco, si había algún color que no le gustaba, era el rosa y este lugar parecía haber sido retocado con algodón de azúcar. Tomo todo el autocontrol que tenía, transformándolo en algo similar a una sonrisa que le dirigió al morocho y valientemente entro en el cuarto de sus pesadillas. Nunca pensó que podría ver tanto rosa junto, empezaban a dolerle los ojos… ¿Qué clase de monstruo había ideado una tortura tan terrible como aquella?

-Em… gracias por traerme, es realmente una habitación… "increíble"-hubiera querido decir increíblemente horrible, pero era mejor guardarse sus opiniones.

-Kou… dijo que… te gustaría…

-No sabes cuánto…! - exclamo tratando de fingir entusiasmo.

-Te dejaremos sola, toma una ducha y ven a mi habitación, necesito hablar contigo. – La voz del morocho era tranquila, pero cargada de autoridad y claramente tenía un toque de prepotencia que la hacía sonar algo aterradora – Cuando termines, solo toca en la puerta de enfrente.

Diciendo esto el morocho cerró la puerta; Elayne observo por unos segundos el lugar donde se habían encontrado los Mukami. A su parecer el morocho no lucia tan "peligroso", y bueno comparado con el pelirrojo de antes... ninguno de los otros chicos lucia amenazador, pero ese en particular tenía más un aire nostálgico que otra cosa; trataría de ser buena con él, no le gustaba ver sufrir a las personas, aun cuando le dijeran ganado...

Dio un pequeño giro y miro más detenidamente la habitación. Seguía pareciéndole horrible… ¿cómo decirlo?, era increíblemente espaciosa, los muebles y la decoración eran hermosos y se encontraban llenos de detalles cuidadosamente planeados para resaltar su belleza, pero el hecho de estar rodeados de todo ese espantoso color hacia que se perdiera el sentido de profundidad y simplemente pareciera una masa de chicle a medio mascar.

-Que horror…- dijo en voz baja, mientras examinaba el dosel de la cama. –bien… supongo que no se puede hacer nada, mejor me meto a bañar…

Rápidamente dirigió su vista a la puerta blanca que se encontraba en el fondo de la habitación; se apresuró en su dirección, y encontró lo que efectivamente era el cuarto de baño, por fortuna para ella, no había pisca de rosa por ninguna parte. Era un bonito baño con paredes de mármol y una bañera del mismo material justo en el medio, mientras que una ducha regular con puertas de cristal de roca se encontraba en el fondo; en uno de los costados había un lavamanos, justo debajo de un imponente espejo con marco dorado al igual que los demás componentes metálicos del baño.

*Joder… esto es más grande que mi antigua habitación…* Pensó mientras observaba el pequeño sillón que había a un lado de la entrada.

Quería tomar solo una ducha rápida, dejaría para más tarde el usar la bañera, por el momento lo importante era ir a hablar con el morocho. Regreso a la habitación para buscar algo de ropa, ¿Dónde estarían sus cosas?, finalmente dio con toda la ropa que había mandado, la cual estaba cuidadosamente colocada en un armario. Tomo un vestido verde obscuro de corte vintage que le gustaba y siguió en su búsqueda de prendas, la ropa interior había sido colocada en una cómoda junto a su cama.

*Que considerados…*

Al revolver el cajón de la ropa para buscar algo que combinara, se dio cuenta de que no solo estaban sus cosas. Al parecer alguien había mezclado prendas bastante… "sugestivas"… algunas eran bonitas y delicadas, mientras que otras parecían sacadas de los peores burdeles de barrios bajos…

-¡Pero qué demonios…!-por su mente cruzo la frase que había escuchado del Sakamaki albino. –"elegirá al pervertido"-repitió en un susurro.

*mmmm, así que después de todo si es un pervertido… ah…nevermind*

Tomo las prendas que necesitaba, junto con la mochila de viaje y se dirigió nuevamente al cuarto de baño. Saco de la mochila su reproductor, puso su canción favorita a todo volumen y prosiguió a quitarse la ropa para entrar en la ducha. El agua caliente le corría por el cuerpo haciendo que su cabello se pegara a la piel, era una sensación agradable, por lo menos en ese momento no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, ya después se encargaría de dar las respectivas disculpas por su comportamiento. Termino de ducharse y se envolvió en la toalla situada a un costado, tomo el reproductor y camino en dirección al sillón donde se encontraban sus cosas, al terminar de ponerse la ropa interior, metió la mano dentro de la mochila para extraer un frasquito de perfume y se roció el líquido por todo el cuerpo para posteriormente colocarse el vestido.

Una vez terminado todo su ritual de aseo personal salió nuevamente al cuarto. Alguien había dejado una nota sobre la mesita, no era una nota extensa, pero se veía realmente elegante. La caligrafía hermosamente trazada le daba cierto aire romántico al trozo de papel; la chica de cabellos magenta sonrió al verlo, realmente le gustaría tener una letra tan hermosa como esa, miro detenidamente la nota y finalmente leyó su contenido.

" _Pide a uno de los Mukamis que te conduzcan a mi habitación._

 _Reiji."_

Reiji… ¿Quién era Reiji?... oh! cierto, el otro morocho de ojos rojos que la había salvado del pelirrojo. Sonrió para sus adentros, era el único que la había defendido y sin duda alguna era la figura de autoridad en esa casa, sería mejor no hacerlo esperar y por otro lado, podría disculparse por lo sucedido.

Salió al pasillo y golpeo suavemente la puerta frente a la suya, la misma voz tranquila y melancólica de antes, le dijo que pasara, así que giro la perilla y entro a una habitación que le causó envidia, pese a ser mucho más chica, esta se encontraba recubierta de color azul profundo que le daba una sensación de tranquilidad. Sentado en un sillón de terciopelo azul con remaches plateados, se encontraba el Mukami de cabellos oscuros.

-Siéntate, tengo algunas cosas que preguntarte.-dijo sin apartar la vista del libro entre sus manos.

-Yo… - Elayne pensó cuidadosamente lo que diría a continuación.-Disculpa, pero… Reiji me ha pedido que vaya con el… y yo…

-Lo entiendo. –dijo cortante, mientras su fría mirada se posaba en la chica –Estas aquí para ser su mascota, es natural que corras con tu amo cuando te llaman.

No bien termino de escuchar la frase, Elayne sintió como algo se encendía en su interior, las inmensas ganas de abofetearlo eran prácticamente incontenibles. Por mucho que intentara ser educada, estos tipos simplemente la pasaban insultándola o diciendo estupideces, pero ¿Qué se le podía hacer?, armar otra escenita como la del living no iba a cambiar nada, mejor dejarlo pasar he ir a hablar con el que parecía ser el único cuerdo de la mansión.

-Así es, tengo que correr a su lado… y sería muy amable de tu parte si me indicaras el camino.- pese a los intentos, la voz de Elayne sonó resentida y un tanto furiosa. –Igual seria educado si por lo menos me dices tu nombre.

-El ganado no necesita amabilidad –respondió el chico con desgana.—Pero bueno… "esa persona" nos pidió que cuidáramos de ti y sería una falta de respeto para con el dejar así las cosas. Mi nombre es Ruki Mukami, el mayor de los hermanos Mukami y responsable directo por tu seguridad. ¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta?

Elayne dudo, claro que tenía más preguntas, pero no era el momento adecuado, debía apresurarse a ir con Reiji.

-No, creo que eso concluye las presentaciones. ¿Serias tan amable de llevarme con Reiji?

Ruki cerró el libro, lo coloco en la mesita frente a él con suma delicadeza y se puso de pie, la chica lo siguió mientras él caminaba firmemente por los pasillos de la mansión, nuevamente recorrieron un largo tramo, súbitamente el morocho se detuvo y señalo una puerta con un gesto.

-Corre con tu amo, ganado. –Dijo con frialdad.—Esperare aquí hasta que salgas.

-No es necesario, -respondió la chica de manera furiosa –este ganado se sabe cuidar solo, puedes irte.

-¡Ja!, que valiente eres al atreverte a darme ordenes mientras aceptas que eres ganado…-había cierto tono burlón en su voz, esta mujer lo entretenía. –igual me quedare aquí, se lo prometí a "esa persona".

-Haz lo que quieras entonces. –Le dio la espalda y se apresuró a llamar a la puerta.

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver al apuesto chico de piel blanca y cabellos negros; su roja mirada se posó primero en la chica y posteriormente en el mukami que se encontraba de pie a mitad del pasillo.

-Pasa –dijo Reiji fríamente mientras terminaba de abrir la puerta. –Por supuesto la invitación solo es para la señorita.-dijo mirando al morocho tras de ella.

*OOOOOOOK….* pensó Elayne al ver la sonrisa tosida que el Sakamaki le dirigía al Mukami, al parecer y por todos los comentarios que se habían hecho en el living, no era como que se llevaran la mar de bien, y sería bastante prudente no meterse en peleas entre vampiros.

Elayne entro a la habitación mientras la puerta era cerrada detrás de ella. Era maravilloso lo meticulosamente aseado y ordenado que se encontraba aquel lugar, no había ni una sola mota de polvo y cada cosa parecía encajar completamente en el espacio donde se encontraba, era todo tan perfecto que daba miedo.

-Disculpa por la intromisión.-Dijo la chica mientras hacia una pequeña inclinación. -¿hay algo en lo que pueda servirte?-pregunto con un tono sumiso pero sin perder la dignidad.

Reiji la observaba detenidamente, su mirada se le estaba clavando tan profundo que empezaba a sudar frio.

-Por lo menos te sabes comportar, decentemente. Toma asiento. –dijo señalando un sillón que se encontraba frente a una mesa provista con una bellísima vajilla de fina porcelana pintada a mano y una fuente de plata con bocadillos.

-Gracias, es muy amable de tu parte el invitarme.-respondió Elayne con un leve sonrojo mientras tomaba asiento.

La peli-magenta intento hacer gala de sus mejores modales, se sentó erguida en el sillón, manteniendo las piernas juntas, cruzando solo los tobillos, mientras posaba las manos en el regazo. Si su salvador quería que fuera una chica con buenos modales… pues bueno, era lo menos después del espectáculo de antes.

Reiji tomo asiento en el sillón que se encontraba frente a la chica, y comenzó a servir el té, ofreciendo la primera taza a su invitada, la cual tomo con destreza el platito, evitando que se derramara alguna gota del líquido aromático.

-Gracias.- dijo la chica tomando la oreja de la taza solo con dos dedos mientras intentaba mantener bien estirado el meñique.

-Sera mejor que lo bebas, es uno de mis tés más especiales… sería una lástima que perdiera sus propiedades por no beberlo apropiadamente.

Elayne acerco la taza a sus labios, el vapor del té se elevó lentamente inundando su nariz con el aroma de los componentes. Algo estaba mal… pese a tener un aroma dulce y embriagante, había algo que no cuadraba, algo que se sentía peligroso, una nota de amargura la alerto de un ultimo y venenos ingrediente. Bajo lentamente la taza para posarla sobre el platito con el que hacia juego y sonrió.

-No creo que sea de muy buena educación el tratar de envenenar a los invitados… por lo menos no el primer día.-se estaba poniendo nerviosa, ¿era solo una prueba o aquel morocho realmente quería envenenarla?

-Así que te diste cuenta… -una sonrisa maliciosa ilumino el rostro de Reiji- no esperaba menos de alguien como tú.

Cuando Reiji termino la frase, algo en el interior de Elayne empezó a gritarle que corriera, toda la vida le habían advertido de no dejar jamás que un vampiro se acercara a ella; y ahora aquí estaba… tomando té con un inmortal que le dirigía una mirada psicópata.

El morocho siguió mirándola, detenidamente. Reiji se deleitaba con todos esos indicios de miedo que el cuerpo de la mortal expresaba involuntariamente, aun así se sentía algo frustrado; por toda su larga experiencia sabía que el olor de sus víctimas cambiaba cuando entraban en pánico, lo cual realmente lo excitaba, y sin embargo el aroma de esta chica no se inmutaba o para ser más específicos, parecía que no tenía una esencia propia, simplemente olía a humano común y corriente, era un aroma tan normal que se sentía falso.

-Mi padre nos advirtió que podrías ser un poco diferente de los demás sacrificios que hemos recibido. –dijo colocando la tetera nuevamente en el centro de la mesa.

-Tomare eso como un cumplido... –esto era muy diferente de lo que había imaginado que sucedería y cada vez estaba más nerviosa.

-Realmente eres atrevida niña. **Él** dijo que te habías entregado libremente para ser nuestra "novia"—Reiji no podía apartar la mirada de la chica, el hecho de que su aroma no cambiara lo estaba molestando demasiado –Pero no creo que fueras consiente de lo que podríamos hacerte una vez que estuvieras aquí.

-Oh… realmente aprecio mucho tu preocupación, sin embargo, puedo asegurarte que estaba consiente de todos los riesgos al aceptar el trato que hice con el señor Sakamaki. – Elayne trataba de sonar lo más educada posible mientras ocultaba el hecho de que quería saltar por la ventana antes de seguir hablando con el morocho.

El vampiro sentado frente a ella se levantó y los escalofríos que recorrían su espalda se intensificaron, Reiji se acercaba lenta y decididamente hacia ella, pronto quedo acorralada entre el morocho y el respaldo del sillón, donde este había colocado las manos dejándola sin ninguna ruta de escape; trago saliva lentamente, intentando frenar el pánico que se apoderaba de ella, había llegado a esa casa para ser el postre, y lo había decidido por su propia voluntad así que era mejor enfrentar las consecuencias lo antes posible y seguir adelante sin miedo.

-Realmente eres estúpida si viniste aquí esperando ganar algo a cambio de sangre.- dijo el vampiro con superioridad. —¿Qué te hace pensar que eres lo suficientemente especial, para no matarte en este instante?

-Yo… -la hipnótica mirada roja y la sonrisa torcida de Reiji la tenían completamente paralizada, aun cuando hubiese tenido la oportunidad de salir corriendo, había algo que la mantenía congelada en ese lugar.

-¿Tú qué?

-Yo… no creo ser especial, simplemente… yo… quiero pagar mi deuda con su padre…

Esto era nuevo, Reiji no sabía nada sobre una deuda y esta información lo desconcertaba, ¿Qué podía deberle esta mortal que fuera tan importante como para pagar con su propia vida? Ya lo descubriría más tarde, por ahora quería saber en dónde y cómo se ocultaba el verdadero aroma de la chica.

-Humana tonta. Venir aquí y ofrecerte a todos mis hermanos sin ninguna pizca de decencia es lo mismo que pedir a gritos que te maten. Y parece que estas dispuesta a morir por una ridícula deuda. –dijo acercándose lentamente al cuello de la chica, esperando obtener alguna reacción por su parte.

-Sí, puede que realmente sea muy tonta, pero prometí que les ofrecería toda la sangre que desearan y pienso mantener mi promesa…- Elayne ladeo la cabeza dejando su cuello aún más descubierto, esperando que eso complaciera a su atacante.

La vista de ese cuello color caramelo hacia que Reiji sintiera deseos de desgarrarlo y aun así se contuvo, el que una presa se entregara tan fácilmente era asqueroso para él, ¿Dónde quedaba la sensación de casería que tanto amaba? Se detuvo lentamente, para alejarse unos pasos de la chica y la miro un tanto asqueado, quería probar la sangre que corría por esas venas, si había sido mandada especialmente por "esa persona", debía tener algo de bueno y hasta este punto no se podría decir que poseyera algún rasgo extraordinario.

-Puedes retirarte.-dijo el morocho con frialdad mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Una más calmada Elayne se levantó de su asiento y camino lentamente a la salida, pese a que el peligro había pasado no se sentía del todo segura, una vez al lado de Reiji hizo nuevamente una reverencia y se apresuró a sujetar el pomo de la puerta; sus manos temblaban al igual que sus piernas, sabía que si no salía pronto de ese lugar terminaría por quedarse congelada de miedo nuevamente.

Reiji la observo, ese temblor que recorría su cuerpo era la muestra de terror que él estaba esperando, después de todo la chica no estaba tan dispuesta a entregarse como había dicho, y él haría que se arrepintiera por haber llegado a ese lugar. El morocho la tomo rápidamente por el cuello, mostrando nuevamente una sonrisa sacada de las profundidades del infierno, mientras la estrellaba contra el muro.

El dolor era punzante, una mano fría y dura como el mármol estrujaba el cuello de Elayne, tan fuerte que la dejaba sin respiración, por unos segundos no supo lo que sucedía, Reiji la había tomado completamente desprevenida, y ahora lo único que podía hacer era forcejear antes de que la asfixiara. Intento aflojar los dedos que la sujetaban, pero era como intentar mover una montaña, pateaba las piernas y el pecho del morocho lo más fuerte que podía y aun así el otro no se inmutaba, por el contrario había empezado a acercar su rostro contra el suyo mientras una mueca de sádica excitación era dibujada en sus finas facciones.

-Conque libremente ¿no? –Susurro Reiji de manera burlona al ver los ojos llorosos de la chica y sus desesperados intentos por liberarse. –Sería mejor que dejes de pelear y aceptes su castigo por ser tan estúpida.

Elayne escucho como se rasgaba su vestido, mientras la habitación empezaba a oscurecerse y su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que podría salir de su pecho en cualquier instante, no le temía a la muerte, eso ya lo había aceptado mucho tiempo atrás, pero tampoco quería terminar de esa manera, le quedaban muy pocos segundos de conciencia y la mano alrededor de su cuello no le dejaría decir mucho, así que junto las fuerzas que le quedaban para decir una última cosa.

-Ru-ruki…-había sido solo un susurro pero esperaba que el vampiro lo hubiera escuchado, cuando termino de pronunciar el nombre sintió como su piel era perforada por un par de finos colmillos.

La sangre empezaba a fluir del cuello de la chica a la boca de morocho. Reiji jamás había probado algo como eso, ni siquiera era posible describir el sabor que tenía, era como beber el aroma del bosque en un día caluroso… dulce, con un regusto a licor frutal, era como si todos los sabores que existieran se mezclaran en uno…uno que quemaba cada rincón de su cuerpo, y ese único sabor le pertenecía. Nadie nunca había bebido de esa sangre y ahora era toda suya. No le importaba si su padre lo mataba después, pensaba beber hasta la última gota de ese elixir.

-¡Reiji!—Ruki había entrado en la habitación al escuchar su nombre entrecortado.-¡Reiji, reacciona!

Por mucho que intentara apartar al Sakamaki de la chica, parecía imposible, era como si el otro vampiro estuviera poseído, Reiji no daba muestra alguna de su autocontrol habitual y simplemente seguía aferrando a Elayne mientras bebía de manera salvaje. Ruki se abalanzo contra el morocho, el cual lo intercepto arrojándolo contra una estantería, la fuerza que uso, a pesar de ser un vampiro, era algo fuera de lo común.

En el pasillo se escucharon pisadas atraídas por el ruido de muebles rompiéndose y los gritos de Ruki, en menos de un segundo, todos los Mukamis y algunos Sakamaki, entraban por la puerta abierta de la habitación, solo para ver la aterradora escena. Ruki se encontraba forcejeando para apartar a Reiji de Elayne, mientras la chica chorreaba sangre por varias heridas abiertas; por otro lado Reiji estaba completamente fuera de si, con los ojos desorbitados y bañado en la sangre que seguía manando del cuerpo la cual se aferraba de manera posesiva.

-¡Yuma! –Ruki miro a su hermano indicándole que se apresurara, posiblemente entre los dos podrían hacerle frente al Sakamaki.

Yuma se lanzó contra el morocho intentando tomarlo por la espalda, acto seguido Kou entro en acción sujetando uno de los brazos de Reiji, aun así no conseguían apartar a la chica de su agarre y su aspecto empeoraba cada segundo si no estaba muerta aun… pronto lo estaría; tenían que sacarla de ese lugar o afrontar a "esa persona".

Subaru se había quedado en shock al ver la escena, en el instante que pudo reaccionar se corrió para tratar de ayudar a los Mukami, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza logro romper el abrazo con el que Reiji sujetaba a Elayne, causando que esta callera al suelo con el vestido completamente rasgado y chorreando sangre.

-¡Azusa sácala de aquí! –Grito Ruki intentando controlar a un Reiji completamente furioso.

Azusa tomo en brazos a la chica y salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo, pasando entre las miradas perplejas de todos los Sakamaki; con paso decidido se dirigió a los aposentos de la joven y la deposito en la cama color rosa.

Una vez fuera de peligro, Azusa la miro, a su parecer lucia hermosa… Tenía marcas de mordidas por todo el cuello, los hombros y el pecho, sin contar varios rasguños y un gran moretón en la garganta; aun brotaba sangre en algunos lugares y eso la hacía verse completamente irresistible. Azusa sonrió, "esa persona" les había dicho que no bebieran de la invitada, y él no pensaba desobedecer, así que simplemente se conformó con mirarla, retiro las tiras de tela verde que la cubrían, dejando ver un llamativo tatuaje de rosas justo a un costado de su cuerpo, por un momento Azusa contemplo el diseño, mas que un tatuaje, parecía que las rosas se habían tenido con la sangre de la chica y ahora empezaban a desvanecerse; era algo realmente peculiar, pero no era momento para pensar en eso.

Busco con la mirada y encontró una manta a los pies de la cama, cuando intentaba cubrirla con ella, la mano de la chica lo atrapo; no parecía estar consiente, pero aun así lo sujetaba firmemente; de los labios de Elayne surgió un débil voz.

-No me abandones… -dijo suplicante, mientras las palabras casi inaudibles se disolvían en el aire.

El Mukami no supo cómo reaccionar, jamás había escuchado esas palabras aunque no estaba seguro de que fueran dirigidas a él. Se recostó junto a la chica, la cual se abrazó instintivamente a su cuerpo. Un leve sonrojo lleno sus mejillas; aquel cuerpo lastimado irradiaba un calor incomparable, un calor que lo llenaba de una forma que jamás imagino. ¿Sería por eso que Reiji había enloquecido? De ser así Azusa no podía culparlo...

* * *

 _Y CORTE! :D_

 _A decir verdad no pensaba subir nada esta semana pero bueno… why not?_

 _Lo q puedo decir es q convertir al Sakamaki con mejores modales, en una bestia sin control alguno sobre sí mismo, siempre es un placer. Sin contar que es uno de mis favoritos, así que esperen verlo bastante. Por otro lado Azusa, alias "la ternurita" siempre me hace el día._

 _¿Será que Reiji queda bruto? ¿Azusa se tirara a Elayne? ¿La gallina cruzara el camino?... NO SE PIERDAN NUESTRO SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! (ok no…)_

 _Pero ya enserio, ustedes q hubieran hecho? (aparte de agarrarse a Azusa a "cojinazos"…)_

 _Espero sus comentarios!_

 _Y ya saben, dudas, quejas, sugerencias, aclaraciones y críticas constructivas siempre son bienvenidas._

 _Nos leemos pronto!_


	4. Sé delicada

**Habitación de Reiji**

Habían pasado varios minutos y aun no eran capases de controlar al morocho de ojos rojos, incluso empleando toda la fuerza de Yuma y Subaru, lo único que podían hacer era evitar que saliera de la habitación para perseguir a Azusa. Kou y Ruki intentaban mantener los brazos de Reiji firmemente sujetados, para impedirle lanzar por los aires a cualquiera de los presentes como lo había hecho anteriormente con Ruki.

La inexplicable transformación del Sakamaki los tenia a todos perplejos; aquel vampiro cuyos aires de superioridad y perfección siempre les habían molestado, se encontraba ahora en un estado que jamás hubiesen imaginado, los ojos generalmente fríos y severos, pasaron a ser un par de orbes negras rematados con pupilas carmesí que recorrían inmisericordemente a cada uno de los presentes como si intentaran matarlos con solo fijarse en su figura. A lo largo de la pálida piel de Reiji se dibujaban cientos de enmarañadas líneas negras, cual si cada vena hubiese sido inundada con tinta, confiriéndole un aspecto sepulcral.

Al cabo de un rato, el cuerpo del Sakamaki empezó a aflojarse, indicando que volvía en si o de menos recuperaba su habitual autocontrol, cuando el morocho finalmente recupero la cordura y observo la escena que se llevaba a cabo en su propia habitación, un aire de desconcierto lo invadió. ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido y por qué los asquerosos Mukamis estaban sujetándolo?

Miro fríamente a Ruki indicándole que lo soltara, a lo que el Mukami respondió con una mirada dubitativa y perspicaz, seguida de una ligera indicación a sus hermanos para que lo soltaran; una vez libre del agarre, Reiji intento acomodarse apropiadamente la camisa y la corbata, solo para percatarse que estaban completamente rasgadas y llenas de sangre, por si eso fuera poco, en su mano izquierda sostenía un pedazo de tela verde brillante. Su corazón dio un vuelco al recordar vagamente lo que había sucedido, seguramente después de beber tanta sangre de esa manera tan bestial, había matado a la chica…¿Cómo se supone que explicaría sus actos a "esa persona"?

Reiji paseo lentamente la mirada entre sus hermanos, los cuales lo miraban atónitos, las caras de desconcierto y algo que se podría interpretar como "miedo" lo hacían sentirse extrañamente vulnerable, jamás había perdido los estribos y siempre fue una figura de autoridad inamovible… ahora todos lo habían visto en su peor momento… y todo por una estúpida humana.

-Salga de aquí.-Dijo en tono sereno el oji-rojo.

Al escuchar su voz, todos los Sakamaki dieron media vuelta y se apresuraron a huir del lugar sin decir una palabra, Subaru le hecho una última mirada cargada de duda y nerviosismo, lo cual hizo que Reiji se sintiera aun peor, de todos los hermanos, por qué Subaru tenía que mirarlo de esa manera…?

-Eso también los incluye a ustedes Mukamis –dijo firmemente mientras miraba al alto castaño frente a él intentando aparentar serenidad.

-Casi la matas Sakamaki… deberías estar agradecido que estábamos para detenerte.-sentencio el castaño

El "casi" pronunciado por Yuma le dio el alivio que necesitaba para recobrar la compostura perdida.

-Ja! jamás podría estar agradecido de tener cuatro perros bajo este techo. –la cara de Yuma se transformó en una mueca de odio al escuchar esas palabras.- Ahora retírense.-dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la estantería destrozada, cuando sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro.

Ruki lo miraba como si intentara meterse en sus pensamientos, fuera lo que fuera, ese mukami tenía un aire muy diferente al de sus hermanos.

-¿Sabes que fue lo que paso?-pregunto el morocho de ojos azules.

-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia, Mukami. –La tensión en el aire podría fácilmente haber sido cortada con cuchillo.

-Neee… Ruki mejor vámonos, tenemos que ir con Azusa y M-neko chan…-el rubio parecía desconcertado luego de ver como el Sakamaki perdía el control, lo único que quería era sacar a sus hermanos de ese lugar y no tener que aguantar los insultos del morocho.

-Perdiste completamente el control ¿Por qué fue?-insistió Ruki nuevamente.

Las miradas de ambos chocaron, azul contra rojo, tratando de adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente del contrario, esperando encontrar las respuestas a la gran incógnita de la noche ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

-Sera mejor que se retiren, no lo repetiré nuevamente.- Dijo pausadamente el Sakamaki, esta vez era el fin de la conversación y todos lo sabían.

Reiji ajusto sus lentes al terminar la frase, mientras los cuatro Mukamis desfilaban por la puerta para encaminarse a la habitación de Elayne.

Recorrieron nuevamente los amplios pasillos y llegaron al ala oeste; Ruki giro el pomo de la puerta para acceder a la habitación de la chica, realmente esperaba que no se estuviera muriendo en ese instante ya que eso le causaría muchos problemas al tratar de dar una buena explicación de porqué no la había cuidado apropiadamente. Cuando la puerta se abrió, la escena que vio al interior de la habitación lo dejo pasmado, de igual manera Yuma que se encontraba justo detrás de él se quedó congelado con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Kou se estremeció, por la reacción de sus dos hermanos podía intuir que la chica se estaba muriendo, aun podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, pero la palidez en el rostro de Yuma le dejaba bien claro que la situación se había salido de su control, tenía que hacer algo… empujo a Ruki para abrirse paso y mirar lo que sucedía, posiblemente aún les quedara un poco de tiempo para llevar a Elayne a un hospital o algo así. Entro casi corriendo a la habitación en busca de Azusa y la chica, solo para encontrarlos en una posición bastante… "comprometedora".

Ambos se encontraban tumbados en la enorme cama rosa, la chica estaba solo con la ropa interior puesta, abrazada al pecho de Azusa el cual le había pasado un brazo por el cuello, mientras con la otra mano sostenía un mechón del sedoso cabello color magenta. Al parecer el menor de los Mukamis no se había percatado de que sus hermanos habían entrado, el simplemente miraba a la chica dormida como si no existiera nada fuera de su cálido abrazo.

-¡PERO QUE CARAJOS HACES CON LA CERDA!-Grito Yuma sin siquiera pararse a pensar en lo que decía o quien pudiera estar escuchando.

Azusa finalmente salió de su ensimismamiento y giro lentamente la cabeza para observar a sus hermanos, Kou tenía la boca completamente abierta y lo miraba con incredulidad, por otra parte Ruki parecía haberse congelado mientras su cerebro trataba de procesar lo que veía y Yuma… pues… Yuma estaba bastante pálido, con los ojos completamente abiertos y una expresión que mezclaba el asco y el enojo de una manera extraña.

-Yuma… no grites… la despertaras…-la mirada y el tono pausado de Azusa eran desconcertantes.

-Ne… Azusa… ¿Por qué estas acostado con M-neko chan?-pregunto el rubio para saciar su curiosidad y sanar un poco su orgullo, era un tanto hiriente que la chica estuviera en brazos de su hermano menor y no en los suyos.

-Yo solo… le quite el vestido… y ella me abrazo… así que… me acosté con ella.

La vaga explicación de Azusa no era precisamente esclarecedora, a decir verdad ahora se veía de peor manera… eso de que el menor de los Mukamis le quitara el vestido a una chica semi inconsciente, para después meterse en la cama con ella… y decirlo como si nada…

-Azusa, será mejor que dejes a la cerda y vallas a tu cuarto, si "esa persona" se entera…

-No… ella dijo… que… no la abandonara…-interrumpió el menor con su tono habitual.-además… me gusta… su calor…

Eso era más de lo que cualquier Mukami podía soportar, Kou empezó a reírse por los nervios, mientras Ruki daba media vuelta dirigiéndose a su habitación y Yuma solo miraba desconcertado a su hermano menor. Al cabo de unos instantes, los dos Mukamis restantes desistieron de sus intentos de sacar a Azusa de aquella cama y se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Claramente habían llegado a la mansión Sakamaki preparados para una escena como esa… sabían que el mayor de los trillizos era un renombrado pervertido que no dudaría en meterse a la cama con Elayne, inclusive Kou había pensado que podía tener oportunidad de robársela a los Sakamaki, pero jamás en todo el tiempo que tenían de vida, hubieran llegado a pensar que el pequeño masoquista que tenían por hermano fuera capaz de meterse a la cama con la chica en la primera noche de su llegada, no es como si le fuera a hacer algo, lo sabían… pero no quitaba el hecho de ser algo sumamente bizarro.

* * *

 **Habitación de Elayne**

Todo estaba cubierto por la oscuridad más absoluta que pudiese existir, escuchaba murmullos apagados a su alrededor provenientes de aquella negrura que la rodeaba, ese lugar no era real, lo sabía y aun así no se sentía segura. De pequeña le habían enseñado que el mundo de los sueños tiene infinitas conexiones que pueden llevarnos a planos en los que cualquier mortal debe ser precavido y siendo un ser con magia propia, debía tener aún más cautela al recorrer esos senderos, ya que un paso en falso podía causarle la muerte tanto en ese plano, como en el plano de su existencia física.

Camino lentamente entre la espesa oscuridad, trataba de tantear cualquier cosa a su alrededor, pero no podía siquiera ver su cuerpo, algo andaba mal… los murmullos se hacían cada vez más fuertes y se dio cuenta que todas esas voces solo repetían una palabra: "sangre". Pasaron minutos, quizás horas, y a cada momento las voces taladraban sus oídos repitiendo una y otra vez la misma palabra. Súbitamente el ruido se detuvo, unos cálidos brazos la rodearon por la espalda haciendo que el miedo se desvaneciera tan rápido como llego ¿de quién eran esos brazos?

Por inercia se giró para ver a su protector, pero la completa oscuridad se tragaba cualquier silueta que pudiera existir.

-Es tiempo de que despiertes, rosa mía. –Dijo una voz serena y cargada de fuerza, había algo sensual en esa voz, algo que la hacía sentirse segura.

Elayne abrió los ojos, la oscuridad había desaparecido y ahora se encontraba en un lugar aún más terrible, solo que esta vez no era un sueño… el horrible cuarto rosa emergía ante sus ojos.

*mejor seguir durmiendo*-pensó con pereza.

Algo se movía dentro de la habitación, podía escuchar el ruido de pasos apresurados y voces susurrantes a su alrededor, parecía la voz de una mujer hablando con alguien más. Trato de incorporarse, pero una punzada de dolor recorrió su cuerpo haciéndola soltar un leve gemido, algo que jamás te dicen en esas bonitas novelas de vampiros, es lo jodidamente dolorosas que son las mordidas… siempre pintan al sexy vampirazo mordiendo a la chica que se estremece en sus brazos y termina pidiendo que le "chupen más" (you know what i mean), pero en ningún lugar te dicen que el perforar piel y musculo duele tanto, sin entrar en detalles de los moretones que quedan rodeando las heridas de colmillos.

-Nfuu~ Bitch-chan, por fin despertaste –rio un pervertido castaño, sacándola de sus pensamientos.-Ara… hiciste que me preocupara Bitch-chan, deberías compensármelo… -susurro sensualmente mientras mostraba una torcida sonrisa.

Raito se tumbó en la cama al lado de la chica, la cual lo miraba adormilada y confundida. El rostro del vampiro se acercaba cada vez más al suyo, mientras sus frías manos le acariciaban el cabello, Elayne no tenía ni las ganas ni la fuerza para apartarse, realmente le daba igual lo que intentara el trillizo.

-Raito, ya te he dicho que debes comportarte apropiadamente, lleva tu "actividades" a tu habitación, no necesitamos ningún espectáculo.

-Ne, Reiji… no seas aguafiestas, además ella no se resiste, estoy seguro que lo desea. –Dijo el castaño mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

-Retírate Raito, tengo que hablar con ella.-dijo el morocho con el tono que usaba para terminar las discusiones, y al castaño no le quedo nada más que desvanecerse, a decir verdad, luego del incidente Reiji había encontrado más fácil controlar a sus hermanos.

La voz de Reiji sonaba tan fría y enérgica como siempre. Al escucharlo Elayne se estremeció, el recuerdo de lo ocurrido la asalto tensando todo su cuerpo, lo cual ocasiono que el dolor que sentía aumentara considerablemente, ese vampiro de ojos rojos no era precisamente la persona a la que quería ver en ese momento, si pudiera elegir, preferiría haberse quedado abrazando aquel ser en la oscuridad antes que soportar a esa panda de vampiros psicópatas.

-Ya era tiempo de que despertaras humana. –Dijo Reiji mientras se acercaba a la cama.-Me debes una explicación.

*JA! Y que le debo una explicación…* exclamo Elayne para sus adentros.

Apenas podía moverse, intento incorporarse nuevamente, pero era inútil la cabeza le daba vueltas mientras cada una de las heridas sufridas comenzaba a punzar. Por un momento se quedó inmóvil, sabía que si se concentraba su cuerpo empezaría a acelerar el proceso de curación y pronto el dolor desaparecería; tomo un lento y profundo respiro para poder continuar incorporándose pero, justo en ese instante una suave mano la sujeto de un hombro, y le ayudo a sentarse con la espalda recargada sobre los mullidos almohadones de pluma. Finalmente podía observar la habitación en su totalidad, junto a ella se encontraba Azusa que le había ayudado, del otro lado Reiji… en uno de los rincones estaba un alto y receloso castaño comiendo algo que parecía un cubo blanco; sentados en los sillones se encontraban Ruki y… ¿Cómo demonios se llamaba ese rubio?

-¿Y bien? –Dijo Reiji nuevamente.

-Yo no te debo ninguna explicación… tú me atacaste…-la voz de la chica salía completamente ronca; a decir verdad le costaba trabajo articular las palabras.

-Viniste a este lugar para ofrecernos tu sangre, así que estaba en mi derecho de tomar lo que me pertenece.

-Y yo estaba en mi derecho de defenderme, así que no le veo el problema.

Los ojos castaños de la joven miraron con desprecio al vampiro el cual le sostuvo la mirada con un gesto tan gélido como los mismísimos glaciares.

-Sigo esperando una explicación, humana y mi paciencia se está agotando, ¿no desearas que te la saque a la fuerza o sí?

\- Elayne, es mejor que respondas, no necesitamos que se repita lo de hace tres días. –dijo autoritariamente el Mukami mayor, sin apartar la vista de su lectura.

-¿Qué? ¿Tres días?-preguntó incrédula.

-Ne! M-neko chan, dormiste demasiado. -dijo el rubio en tono de burla.

-Tres días… no se supone que tardara tanto en regenerar…-susurro la peli-magenta

-¿Regenerar? –Pregunto el morocho a su lado, mientras alzaba una ceja. – ¿Regenerar qué?

Elayne estaba realmente cansada, y no quería dar esa explicación, pero tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo y el mejor momento siempre es el ahora… así que tomo un largo respiro y recorrió nuevamente la habitación con la mirada, mientras intentaba encontrar un buen inicio para explicarse correctamente, sin embargo algo la detuvo. Sus ojos se clavaron en una silla junto al tocador de la habitación, había algo sobre ella… algo verde… algo hecho trizas…

-¡NO MAMES, MI VESTIDO! –Exclamo mientras saltaba de la cama para correr en dirección a la prenda, olvidándose por completo del dolor.-¿¡PERO QUÉ PUTAS LE PASO!?

En ese momento no le interesaba un carajo lo que pensaran de ella, ese vestido era uno de sus favoritos y había sido un regalo de cumpleaños de alguien muy especial. Sabía perfectamente bien que podía morir desangrada por esos malditos Sakamaki, inclusive sabia el dolor que tendría que enfrentar con tal de saldar su deuda y cumplir el trato que había hecho, pero nadie, nunca, había mencionado que sus guardarropas tendría que sufrir los estragos de lidiar con vampiros.

-Reiji san… lo rompió… mientras te chupaba… la sangre…-dijo Azusa con tono pausado que era casi inaudible gracias a las carcajadas de Yuma.

La chica se cubrió la cara con las manos, estaba tan enojada que la idea de enfrentar a Reiji y tratar de matarlo era muy tentadora, pero se contuvo pensando en la amabilidad que había mostrado su padre… sería una descortesía matar a uno de sus hijos solo por un vestido roto…

-Que ganado más obsceno, mira que salir corriendo con esas prendas.

Por primera vez en ese tiempo se fijó en lo que tenía puesto, al parecer alguien le había cambiado la ropa, pues no recordaba haberse colocado la camisola semitransparente que llevaba en ese instante.

-¡Afff… soy ganado ¿no?, qué más te da lo que me ponga o por donde corra...!-exclamo bastante molesta.

El morocho de ojos azules la miro por un segundo y luego regreso a su lectura.

-¡Y tu Reiji… si realmente quieres una explicación, tendrás que darme una disculpa por esto! –dijo mientras blandia una tira de tela verde en dirección al Sakamaki.

-No me disculpare por algo que fue solo tu culpa –respondió fríamente el oji-rojo –además, es solo un vestido. –agrego despectivamente al tiempo que se acomodaba los lentes con un ademan de superioridad.

Esa última acotación la volvió loca… "solo un vestido"… sabía que los vampiros y demonios carecían de sentimientos, pero parecían compensarlo bastante bien con un innato toque de estupidez.

-NO SOLO ERA UN VESTIDO… ¡ERA MI VESTIDO! –estaba empezando a temblar de rabia, era mejor que intentara calmarse o se metería en un lio nuevamente, el único problema es que no podía controlarse. –¡Ese vestido me lo dio alguien mil veces mejor que tú! Y tú te paras en tu pose de "y a mí que con eso", sin saber cuán importante es para mí. –Era tanto su enojo que las lágrimas empezaban a picarle en los ojos.

Reiji no se inmutaba, incluso los otros cuatro vampiros en la habitación habían guardado completo silencio y la miraban fijamente.

El cabello de Elayne empezó a teñirse de rojo al igual que sus pupilas; apretaba de tal manera los puños que temblaba incontrolablemente, si seguía así no sería capaz de detenerse, lo mejor era echar al Sakamaki antes de que otra cosa pasara.

-¡Lárgate Reiji…! -Dijo con voz temblorosa –Si quieres una explicación tendrás que disculparte y si no… será mejor que te largues… el veneno que probaste no es nada comparado con lo que te hare si no te marchas.

Nadie jamás había amenazado a Reiji Sakamaki, lo cual le dejo perplejo, ¿Qué se creía esa humana haciendo tales declaraciones?, tenía que ser castigada… pero si perdía nuevamente el control lo más seguro es que terminara matándola… y con su padre yendo y viniendo de la mansión desde el incidente, no era prudente enfrentarla. Le dirigió una gélida mirada a la chica y se desvaneció para aparecer en su laboratorio, por alguna extraña razón la sangre le hervía, quería hacer pagar a la joven por su insolencia, y lo haría… claro que lo haría…

Una vez que Reiji desapareció, Elayne comenzó a tranquilizarse, el color rojo sangre que había teñido su cabello y sus ojos empezaba a desvanecerse, realmente no había querido dar ese espectáculo, pero ese vestido era todo lo que le quedaba de los buenos tiempos que había vivido en el pasado y ahora simplemente era un montón de tiritas de tela verde e hilos enmarañados. Camino lentamente de regreso a la cama, quería seguir durmiendo uno o dos días más, ya no sabía para que había ido a ese lugar, ¿realmente había sido una buena idea?, eso ya no importaba… de igual manera no había vuelta atrás, simplemente quedaba resignarse y seguir adelante.

Al llegar a la cama y tumbarse, noto un bonito ramo de botones de rosas azules que se encontraban en la mesita junto a su cama, eran hermosas, de un color azul tornasol con tintes violáceos que nunca antes hubiera creído posible en una flor.

-¿Quién trajo esas flores?-pregunto a nadie en especifico

-Mmmmm, "esa persona" las envió M-neko chan. –Dijo el rubio sonriente –Son rosas del mundo demoniaco, dijo que solo florecerían para ti.

-¿"Esa persona"? ¿Son del señor Sakamaki? –dijo con asombro.

-Sip M-neko chan, cuando se enteró de lo que sucedió con Reiji vino a verte, pero estabas dormida, así que dejo las flores.

*Maldita sea* pensó, seguramente había quedado como una tonta por culpa de Reiji… y ni siquiera había podido dar las gracias por toda la ayuda de aquel hombre le había brindado, pero aun así él se había tomado la molestia de dejarle ese bellísimo ramo de rosas… rosas que solo florecerían para ella… Tomo delicadamente el ramo entre sus manos, mirando los hermosos retoños azules.

-Cerda, esas cosas tienen espinas, no juegues con eso. –por el tono de Yuma bien se podía interpretar como que le importaba muy poco lo que le pasaba, pero estaba obligado a cuidarla así que debía decir algo.

-De nada sirve una rosa sin espinas…-respondió la chica mientras cerraba el puño firmemente sobre los tallos.

Como era de esperarse, las espinas perforaron su piel sacando pequeñas gotitas de sangre, pero en vez de ser derramadas, las mismas espinas absorbieron el cálido líquido carmesí; los botones comenzaron a abrirse lentamente mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Elayne, era un ramo realmente hermoso, el filo de los pétalos había tomado un tono más oscuro mientras el resto de la flor permanecía con el hermoso tono azul violáceo que habían tenido los botones.

-Sí que son hermosas… -Dijo mientras sonreía ruborizada pensando en la generosidad que le había mostrado el mismísimo rey de los vampiros.

*quien hubiera pensado que alguien tan increíble tuviera unos hijos tan estúpidos* pensó mientas intentaba esconder la sonrisa que le había dibujado el pensar en aquel hombre.

* * *

 _BIEN! Esto es todo por el día de hoy._

 _Como algunas sabrán este es el último capítulo que publique de esta historia el año pasado (si… la deje por un año… y no pensaba retomarla…), pero parece que no les desagrada y a mí me encanta saber que de menos alguien en un rinconcito del mundo disfruta con mis locuras. A partir de aquí intentare subir un cap cada 15 días, y espero tener su contribución en los comentarios, ya que aún no tengo completamente definido el final y estaré dejando cosas a votación para que pase de ser mi historia a ser nuestra._

 _Muchísimas gracias por léeme!_

 _Espero les guste como se va desarrollando (lento… muy lento… pero seguro) y ya saben dudas, quejas, sugerencias, aclaraciones y críticas constructivas siempre son bienvenidas._

 _Nos leemos pronto!_

* * *

 _Ay si! Se me olvidaba. Esto es completamente aparte de la historia y demás, quisiera ver si fueran tan amables de ayudarme dándole like a una pag de Fb. No es ningún concurso ni nada pero si pudieran poner "Joyería Pieza Única" en su buscador de FB y regalarnos un me gusta, se los agradecería de todo corazón. La pag tiene un logotipo color azul y bueno, si la ven se pueden dar una idea de en que me ocupo cuando no ando pensando en vampiros XD_


	5. Sé reservada

_Diabolik Lovers, al igual que todos sus personajes son propiedad de Reject._

* * *

 **Habitación de Elayne**

Podía sentir las miradas de los Mukami clavándose en su espalda, a decir verdad; con la poca ropa que llevaba podía sentir todo a su alrededor clavándose en su espalda… lo peor de todo era que gracias a su estúpida familia estaba completamente acostumbrada a esa desagradable sensación de personas escrutando sobre su piel desnuda, aun así no era algo que le agradara.

Dejo las hermosas rosas tornasol en su lugar junto a la cama y lentamente se dirigió al hermoso tocador donde se encontraba la ropa de cama; tomo una bata de seda negra con flores rosas bordada y la coloco lentamente sobre su cuerpo, la sensación de su piel contra la seda era realmente refrescante, la liviana tela envolvía cada centímetro de su cuerpo simulando el tacto del agua. Una vez "vestida" de una manera más apropiada volvió la mirada en dirección a sus "protectores"; efectivamente los cuatro pares de ojos se encontraban posados en ella, algunos con desgana otros con una chispa de interés, lo único obvio era que ninguno la veía como algo que mereciera la pena en ningún sentido…a excepción del chico delgado con cabellos negros que parecía mirarla con cierta curiosidad similar a la de los niños observando un cachorro por primera vez, los demás simplemente la veían como una obligación… algo que cuidar para quedar bien.

Elayne bajo la mirada intentando ocultar la tristeza que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

*Así que esto se siente la completa soledad…* pensó mientras sonreía levemente para sí misma.

-Ya que el Sakamaki se retiró, quisiera escuchar la explicación de nos debe este pequeño y arrogante ganado.-Apunto el Mukami mayor sacándola por completo de sus pensamientos.

-Pfff… -bufo la chica, con un tono ciertamente crispado.

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en el rostro de Yuma, por alguna extraña razón las reacciones de la chica le causaban placer, cada movimiento de disgusto y exasperación que daba le parecían sumamente entretenidas y ese bufido le había sabido a gloria. Tomo un cubo de azúcar del bolsillo y lo puso entre sus dientes; sabía que pasara lo que pasara se divertiría, solo tenía que aguardar un poco.

Elayne lo miro por un segundo, dirigiéndole una leve mueca de asco entremezclado con odio.

-¿Tu que me ves? –pregunto la chica alzando una ceja en dirección al castaño.

Yuma simplemente soltó una risa burlona y coloco otro cubo de azúcar en su boca, estaba completamente convencido de que esta cerda no tenía idea de lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser. La dejaría tontear un poco más, pero en algún punto se cobraría todas estas tonterías.

-Saben, yo sé que los mandaron a cuidarme y agradezco las atenciones del señor Sakamaki… -sentencio con tono hastiado. –Pero de menos deberían aprender a tratar a los invitados… eso de ponerme apodos y verme como si fuera alguna criatura asquerosa no es muy considerado de su parte…

Ruki hizo el ademan de querer interrumpir con algún comentario sin embargo, la chica continuo su pequeño monologo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada.

-Si quieren una explicación, se las dar, aun cuando estoy en todo mi derecho de no decirles absolutamente nada –apunto remarcando la última parte. – Pero después de eso, quiero que salgan de mi habitación y dejen de fastidiarme... desde que llegue aquí nadie ha intentado ser de menos amable. –Elayne desvió nuevamente la mirada –si las cosas van a ser así está bien… pero prefiero pasarla sola a tener que soportarlos en todo momento.

Esto no era precisamente lo que los Mukami esperaban, se suponía que ellos dictaban las reglas ¿no? y ahora esta chica venia y les decía como se llevaría a cabo el juego… aunque… igual sonaba bastante sensato…

Los hermanos se dedicaron miradas fugaces y al final fue Kou el que tomo la palabra.

-Nufuuuu~ M-neko chan! ¡Yo puedo darte todo el cariño que necesites! –río dedicándole a Elayne una sonrisa que enloquecería a cualquier chica. –Prometo que te dejaremos a solas un rato pero por ahora tendrás que darnos los detalles, ¿bien? –pregunto rematando con un guiño encantador.

-Eso suena justo. –Respondió Elayne con una sonrisa.

Después de todo ese rubio no parecía tan malo como sus dos estúpidos hermanos. Intentaría llevarse bien con él y con el pequeño de cabello negro

-Antes de eso, -interrumpió el Ruki. –creo que deberíamos tratar esas heridas. Es bastante inconveniente lo lento que se cura el ganado.

*Este idiota nunca aprende* pensó la peli magenta

-Realmente no es necesario… -dijo la chica en tono cortante.

Se volvió en dirección al tocado que tenía a un costado y observo detenidamente su reflejo en el espejo repasando cada uno de los moretones y cicatrices causados por Reiji. El espejo le devolvió una mueca de desagrado, al aceptar el trato del señor Sakamaki jamás pensó que sería tan difícil… apenas el primer día ya había causado un gran alboroto tras otros y ahora le decían que durmió como tabla un par de días saltándose la visita de su protector; la vergüenza que sintió al recordar ese hecho hizo que un leve rubor tiñera sus mejillas.

Nuevamente paseo la mirada por la figura reflejada en el espejo y suspiro; cerro lentamente los ojos concentrándose en el fluir de su sangre, cada latido en su pecho hacia fluir ese maravilloso liquido lleno de vida, nuevamente dio un suspiro y comenzó a direccionar su energía a las zonas que habían sido dañadas; al abrir los ojos no había rastro alguno de mallugaduras, la piel se encontraba tan lisa y tersa como siempre, el único cambio era la tonalidad rojiza en sus ojos y cabellos, que rápidamente empezaba a disiparse.

-"La sangre lo puede todo"- susurro con mirada sombría y se apresuró al encuentro con la maldita panda de vampiros que la miraba curiosamente desde su sitio

Una vez sentados, Elayne los observo detenidamente y clavo los ojos en el que parecía ostentar el rango más alto en la jerarquía Mukami.

-Antes de empezar, solo quisiera saber qué es lo que les dijeron sobre mi… - pregunto un poco dubitativa.

No tenía ni idea de por dónde comenzar a explicar… había supuesto que el señor Sakamaki les contaría sobre su historia, pero parecía que estos idiotas no sabían absolutamente nada; y de ser así podría guardarse unas cuantas cosas para ella sola.

-"Esa persona"… solo… dijo que… eras una bruja… y debíamos… cuidar de ti…en su lugar… -La pausada voz de Azusa lleno a Elayne de tranquilidad.

Ahora sabía que tenía una clara ventaja sobre los habitantes de la mansión, si ninguno tenía idea sobre su pasado, no era necesario estar todo el tiempo a la defensiva y mejor aún, se podía dar el lujo de dar detalles vagos sobre lo que había sucedido. Sonrió en dirección a Azusa, como muestra de agradecimiento; lo viera por donde lo viera, aun con esa imagen un tanto… lastimosa… Azusa era realmente lindo, y parecía ser el Mukami más agradable de los cuatro.

-Ya veo… -Dijo bajando la mirada mientras ideaba una excusa satisfactoria para lo sucedido.

-¡No tenemos todo el día cerda! Di lo que tengas que decir para que podamos terminar con esto. –exclamo cortante el castaño, que empezaba a sentir que perdían el tiempo.

La peli magenta lo miro a los ojos, realmente estaba empezando a odiarlo… pero era su oportunidad de enmendar todo el alboroto y quedar bien; después de todo si los habían mandado a vigilarla, seguramente el señor Sakamaki confiaba en ellos… así que su opinión importaba…

Por un instante las miradas de Yuma e Elayne se mantuvieron fijas en el contrario, por mucho que intentaran descifrarse el uno al otro simplemente no lo lograban, fue entonces cuando la chica desvió la mirada y rompió el silencio.

-Realmente lo lamento… -dijo con tono apenado, mientras miraba la cara extrañada de Yuma –sé que mi comportamiento ha estado completamente fuera del lugar desde que llegue aquí, pero… fue…"difícil"… abandonar mi vida entera y… venir aquí no era realmente algo que hubiera planeado… -intento decir todo esto fingiendo un poco de tristeza, esperando que no se dieran cuenta de lo falso que sonaba para sí misma.

Ruki la examino de arriba abajo con un gesto de superioridad.

-Eso no es algo que nos concierna –señalo en tono cortante –lo único que me interesa es saber que sucedió con el Sakamaki para que perdiera el control de esa manera, y porque se nos prohíben tomar tu sangre; al ser un simple ganado no deberíamos tener inconveniente en tomarla.

El comentario era pesado y narcisista, lo cual la molestaba bastante, aun así se tragó ese enojo y siguió adelante con la pequeña explicación que daría.

-Bueno… -susurro mientras desviaba la mirada en dirección al suelo. – Todo eso paso porque me asuste… no era mi intención hacerle daño a Reiji, el me salvo del pelirrojo… pero nunca antes había visto un vampiro, y yo solo… me asuste…

-JAJAJAJA, ¡sí que sabes armarla cerda! –El castaño sonreía maliciosamente de oreja a oreja –vienes aquí haciendo gala de tu estatus como mascota y resulta que te asustas con un par de colmillos. –exclamo soltando una carcajada aún más fuerte.

-Neeee~ M-neko chan… si nunca habías visto un vampiro ¿porque aceptaste venir?

Kou estaba intrigado al respecto, sabía que las adolescentes de estos días tenían una estúpida noción de "el vampiro" donde todo eran tonterías románticas y pieles cubiertas con diamantina, lo cual era completamente absurdo tomando en cuenta la verdadera naturaleza de su existencia.

-Yo… -La última pregunta del rubio no la había previsto… si decía cosas de más podría meterse en un problema. – yo fui salvada por el señor Sakamaki; me encontraba en una situación bastante… "precaria" y él me ofreció refugio, un techo y la promesa de una vida tranquila… a modo de pago accedí a darle mi sangre… pero… al parecer no soy lo suficientemente buena para que él beba de mi… -la voz de la chica se llenó por completo con un sincero tono de inferioridad casi lastimosa –así que me trajo aquí con sus hijos…

Hizo una leve pausa sin apartar la vista del suelo; pensaba que seguramente le preguntarían sobre las "situaciones precarias", pero los Mukami parecían no tener interés por hondar en ese tema, por otro lado, la vaga respuesta que les estaba dando no parecía satisfacerlos del todo.

-Bien, ya sabemos cómo fue que llegaste aquí; aun así sigues sin decirnos que fue lo que hizo perder el control al Sakamaki.-recalco cortante el morocho.

Elayne tomo un largo respiro y pensó en la manera más simple de acabar con esa tontería, aun así podía ser que aquellos chicos siguieran intentando sacarle más cosas, y estaba perfectamente decidida a evitarlo.

-Como ya dije, me asuste…-El castaño estaba a punto de interrumpirla, aun así fingió no verlo y continuo con la explicación. –Hace muchos años una maldición fue puesta en la sangre de algunos miembros de mi familia… por lo general cuando nace una "bruja" o "mago", su poder esta sincronizado con un solo elemento natural, el cual le brindara poder durante toda su vida, ya sean agua, fuego, tierra, aire, metal, madera, lava o relámpago… sin embargo… hay algunos que nacen en sincronía con todos estos elementos y uno más, la sangre… los que nacen con este "don" heredan esa maldición.

Elayne los miro por un segundo, aun tomando en cuenta que fueran vampiros, tenía varios miles de años en que todas las familias con control mágico habían sido desterradas del mundo demoniaco, así que esto debía ser relativamente nuevo para ellos… y bueno no era que irradiaran inteligencia…

-Al nacer, los altos rengos de mi familia se dieron cuenta de que mi fuente de poder era mi propia sangre, la cual al mismo tiempo obtenía poder de todo elemento que poseyera alguna clase de energía mágica… -era un poco tedioso explicar esto y sinceramente el recordarlo la hacía sentirse un poco enferma.-Por decirlo de alguna manera, soy como una batería de carga infinita… mi sangre se purifica a sí misma y obtiene poder de todo a su alrededor; cuando un vampiro muerde a un ser humano norma, el deja un poco de su propia energía, a la larga el humano termina despertando en un vampiro mestizo…si tiene suerte de no estirar la pata en el proceso… pero eso no pasa conmigo… si un vampiro me muerde con mi consentimiento, mi sangre se fortalece y purifica cualquier rastro de virus que pueda transformarme conservando solo la fuerza que posee… para convertirme en vampiro tendría que ser mordida por alguien extremadamente poderoso…

-El rey de los vampiros… -susurro Ruki sin apartar la vista de la chica.

-Así es… pero si me convierto en vampiro no le sería muy útil, en cambio mi sangre al poseer una alta cantidad de "energía" o "poder", tiene la cualidad de hacer más fuerte a cualquier vampiro que la beba. El único inconveniente es que cualquiera que la beba sin mi consentimiento activa la maldición que existe en ella… Digamos que es como un seguro de vida para alguien como yo… si me atacan, el vampiro responsable entra en estado de frenesí, no puede dejar de consumir la sangre, la cual toma su propio poder para regenerarse y se torna completamente venenoso aun para los primera sangre, que si bien pueden resistirlo por un tiempo terminan muriendo… en cuanto a los pura sangre como los Sakamaki, ya que pertenecen a una casa noble cuya sangre es poderosa, lo más seguro es que mueran si beben más de un par de litros, eso es lo único que salvo a Reiji.

Por mucho que intentase sonar desolada con el ultimo comentario no lo había logrado, más bien sonaba como algo realmente satisfactorio… tenía que mejorar su actuación o terminaría en problemas. Dirigió una fugaz mirada a los presentes y continuo con su explicación, la cual para ser "vaga", sentía que se estaba alargando demasiado, lo bueno es que ninguno parecía haber notado las pequeñas lagunas en el relato.

-En fin… por lo que me dijeron el señor Sakamaki les prohibió beber de mi sangre sin mi consentimiento; creo que esa es una muestra del aprecio que les tiene –dijo Elayne, intentando mostrar una cálida sonrisa. –al principio no lo note… pero viéndolos más detenidamente, ustedes claramente fueron seres humanos en algún momento… como hijos de Eva su sangre estaba en su ciclo natural nacer-vivir-morir, sin embargo la sangre de Adán los infecto rompiendo ese ciclo, y transformándolos en mestizos, si ustedes llegaran a tocar el veneno que duerme en mi sangre morirían prácticamente de inmediato.

-¡Tsk! ¡ ¿estas insinuando que somos más débiles que esos aristócratas, cerda?! -Yuma se había puesto de pie bruscamente, mostrando su imponente altura de casi dos metro y miraba de manera amenazante a Elayne. – ¡Si "esa persona" no nos hubiera dicho que te dejáramos en paz te secaría en este mismo momento! Es una estupidez pensar que una cerda como tu tenga esa clase de poder, no eres más que una simple y asqueros sobre estimada.

El gigantesco cuerpo del castaño se había movido de manera increíblemente rápida, ahora se encontraba de pie justo frente a Elayne mirándola de forma despectiva, y obligando a esta a torcer el cuello para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Era imponente ver a Yuma de aquella manera, cualquier persona se hubiera acobardado lo suficiente para darse a la fuga, sin embargo la peli magenta, se encontraba acorralada; tenía dos opciones pelear con aquel sujeto y armar otro alboroto… o pedir disculpas e intentar remediar las cosas… así que hizo lo único que le parecía verdaderamente sensato a estas alturas.

-JA! Realmente crees que alguien como TÚ tiene el poder suficiente para soportar mi sangre, no me hagas reír! – El aire de sumisa-agradable que había intentado proyectar se había ido directamente por el caño sin dejar rastro alguno, dejando ver solo su fase de perra-maldita mientras sonreía de forma burlona al castaño.-¡eres tan jodidamente débil que pones como pretexto al señor Sakamaki mientras te das aires de granjero macho!

Una risa corto la tensión que había entre los dos, al buscar la fuente de la risotada dieron con un Kou intentando cubrirse la boca con las manos para no destornillarse de la risa con el ultimo comentario de la chica.

-Neee~ Yuma, sí que te conoce!-exclamo el rubio intentando no reír como desquiciado.

Yuma lo miro como si quisiera matarlo, y rápidamente dirigió la mirada nuevamente sobre la chica.

-Tu maldita cer…

-¿Qué, es lo único que sabes decir?-corto tajantemente Elayne mientras su cabello y ojos se teñían de color sangre. –Eres pura palabrería, si realmente crees que puedes conmigo ¡demuéstralo! ¿O es que te faltan un par de…

El castaño la tomo bruscamente por los hombros, alzándola de un tirón a una altura suficiente para poder morder su cuello. Rápidamente acerco los afilados colmillos a la piel de la chica con toda la intención de beber hasta la última gota de su sangre.

-¡YUMA! –Exclamo el mayor de los Mukami, mientras tomaba al castaño por el hombro. –Ya viste lo que paso con el Sakamaki, no voy a permitir que te mates en un arranque de orgullo. –Sentencio mirando severamente a ambos contrincantes.

-Lo siento… -dijo Elayne con desgana. –solo… dejen de tratarme de esa manera; ¡y más te vale bajarme en este instante maldito gorila!

El enorme cuerpo del castaño temblaba por la rabia mientras sus manos se debatían entre aplastar a su presa o desmembrarla… sabía que su hermano tenía razón, lo más probable era que muriese si la atacaba, pero aquella cerda lo hacía salirse por completo de sí mismo; lentamente se retiró del cuello de Elayne y la miro fijamente a los ojos; nunca los había visto tan de cerca, el iris de color castaño claro entremezclado con tonos cobrizos se encontraba perfectamente enmarcado por un halo negro que los hacia impresionantemente hipnóticos. Por un instante se olvidó de su enojo, preguntándose cómo alguien podía tener unos ojos así.

-¿Ya me vas a bajar o solo piensas verme feo todo el día? –Pregunto la chica un tanto mosqueada.

Yuma la soltó sin cuidado alguno, ocasionando que callera de manera estrepitosa sobre el tocador.

-Tsk, ni siquiera vale la pena mirar a una cerda como tú. –dijo saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación.

-Bien creo que con eso concluye la explicación…-sentencio la chica intentando esconder parte de su enojo. –creo que pueden retirarse ahora… quisiera ir por algo de comer… a este paso no sé si me van a matar más rápido de hambre o por alguna de sus locuras…

Elayne se puso rápidamente de pie, la sangre seguía hirviéndole gracias al castaño, pero era verdad que sentía hambre, al parecer ese no era su día, primero Reiji y luego esto… ¿Qué demonios pasaba en esta casa?, para ser tan jodidamente guapos, estos vampiros parecían no tener un dedo de decencia o un mínimo de ceso, para evitar estas tonterías…

- _Elayne_ , -dijo autoritariamente el mayor de los Mukami, sorprendiendo bastante a la chica. –"esa persona" nos ordenó mantenerte a salvo y es lo que haremos; pero no permitiré que lastimes a ninguno de mis hermanos.

La peli magenta no sabía si estaba más anonadada por el hecho de que la llamara por su nombre o por la manera en que defendía a sus hermanos; al ser "hija única" nunca había compartido ese tipo de lazos con nadie y el ver a una criatura naturalmente insensible preocuparse por otros era algo un tanto espeluznante.

-Lo lamento, intentare no repetir lo sucedido _Ruki_.

La respuesta de la chica parecía ser honesta, por el momento podían seguir con sus cosas y pasar por alto el incidente, pero debía mantenerla vigilada y controlada; había mostrado ser bastante impulsiva y eso seguramente dificultaría su trabajo.

-Ven conmigo –ordeno el morocho dirigiéndose a la puerta. –si te dejo morir de hambre sería un contratiempo, para esta noche.

-¿Esta noche? –pregunto curiosa.

-Recibimos un mensaje antes de que despertaras, "esa persona" se enteró de que habías mejorado y vendrá esta noche a cenar.

El corazón de Elayne, prácticamente se congelo; finalmente podría reunirse cara a cara con su amable benefactor. Tenía tantas cosas que deseaba decirle que su cabeza se revolvía pensando en la manera más apropiada de hablar con el… Pronto un montón de sensaciones comenzaron a inundarla, haciendo que sintiera vértigo, mientras escuchaba los propios latidos de su corazón en sus oídos, era una sensación extraña… pero realmente placentera. Moría de ganas por conocer a ese misterioso hombre.

* * *

 _Y si señoras y señores! Próximo cap va casi entero al adorado "señor Sakamaki", (cada vez q escribo eso siento q me da algo XD es que mi pobre personaje es medio tonta… eso de idolatrarlo sin conocerlo… pero bueno u.u pobrecita está muy pollo) así que lo siguiente que leerán va a ser un buen rollo del príncipe encantador versión papamaki._

 _En fin… espero les guste, prometo dejar de dar tantas vueltas, pero realmente necesitaba estos cuatro caps de "introducción" para poder entrar de lleno a las mordidas, peleas, SM, y demás… (¿Qué? ¿Esperaban algo lindo y puro? Por dios… esto sale de las retorcidas entrañas de mi mente… antes y me estoy súper controlando...)_

 _Así que espero verlas en el próximo capítulo. Ya saben, dudas, quejas, sugerencias, aclaraciones y críticas constructivas siempre son bienvenidas._

 _Les mando besos y nos leemos pronto!_

 _**Ay si, lo olvidaba... en los próximos días subo nuevo cap de "Agridulce", sabían que tiene el mayor índice de lectura por cap? ._. bola de pervertidas. (XD mira quien lo dice)_


	6. Sé Decorosa

_Diabolik Lovers, al igual que todos sus personajes son propiedad de Reject._

* * *

 _ **Mansión Sakamaki**_

La peli magenta se encontraba caminando tras Ruki de manera mecánica; su mente la había sumido en un trance, consumiendo toda su atención hacia el torbellino de escenarios imaginables para su encuentro con su tan añorado "señor Sakamaki".

Los pies de la chica intentaban seguir el ritmo de los pasos del vampiro, que la guiaba a los pisos inferiores. Pese a la estructura regular y la decoración unificada, pudo percatarse de que nunca antes había estado en esa parte de la mansión; aun cuando tenía un aire frio, propio de las casas deshabitadas, había algo que la hacía sentirse más cómoda y en casa de lo que se había sentido en años; intento calmar su mente, para darse tiempo a la contemplación de los hermosos corredores decorados con vistosos tapices, pinturas y mobiliario de maderas exóticas, este tipo de cosas le encantaba, y pese a su esfuerzo, toda su concentración se vio interrumpida al vislumbrar una pequeña silueta al final del corredor.

Lentamente se acercaban la una a la otra, la silueta se hacía más definida a cada instante, dejando ver a una pálida chica de cabellos dorados; el delicado vestido de un tenue color rosado, intentaba esconder sin éxito un frágil y demacrado cuerpo que llevaba a cuestas bastantes signos de abusos. En los ojos de la chica solo se reflejaban el pesar y la tristeza que pesaban sobre sus hombros; Elayne no sabía que había sucedido con esa chica, pero su sola visión era deplorable, en algún momento esos ojos rosáceos debieron poseer una luz que llenara de vida sus finas facciones, sin embargo ahora se encontraban completamente secos, como perdidos en la inmensidad.

Justo un segundo antes de encontrarse frente a frente en el amplio pasillo, Elayne reparo en el cuello de la chica; innumerables cicatrices a medio sanar llenaban la piel casi transparente de la chica, marcas que solo eran eclipsadas por la igual o mayor cantidad de moretones en diversos tonos de negro, café y verde. Una punzada de dolor le perforo el pecho, realmente sentía pena por aquella pobre criatura. Una mortal entregada a esa extraña casa de vampiros, sin ninguna forma de defenderse… simplemente la habían llevado al matadero. Y aun así algo le incomodaba a la peli magenta, en otras circunstancias se hubiera detenido a preguntar si podía ayudar de alguna manera, pero el hecho de sentir la presencia de esa persona hacia que el estómago se le revolviera, más que lastima o empatía, lo que aquella joven le generaba era desagrado, era una sensación tan nauseabunda que deseaba apartarla de su mente… era como ver algo al borde de la muerte y querer patearlo directamente al abismo.

Sin poder siguiera controlarlo, Elayne hiso una mueca de desagrado bastante notoria; al percatarse de esto apretó los labios mientras tomaba una buena tanda de aire, intentando convencerse de que el arrebato era debido al encontrarse cara a cara con la que podría llegar a ser su futura realidad.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, Ruki dirigió una fría mirada a la rubia, mientras su voz cortaba el aire del amplio corredor.

-No olvides arreglarte apropiadamente, esta noche tenemos un invitado especial y pese a ser meramente ganado debes lucir presentable. ¿Entendido? –El desprecio impreso en cada palabra del vampiro daba a entender claramente el asco que sentía al dirigirse a la chica.

La rubia se limitó a asentir levemente con la cabeza y dirigió los ojos por primera vez a Elayne; aquellos ojos rosáceos se encontraron con los castaños, lo cual por alguna extraña razón provoco que los primeros se llenasen de lágrimas. La chica intento articular algo similar a una palabra, la cual quedo ahogada en el fondo de su garganta, mientras los ojos antes llorosos, se abrían de par en par alentados por una ola de pánico que empujo su cuerpo contra el muro, en un esfuerzo inútil por encontrar refugio.

Elayne no tenía claro lo que sucedía, la rubia estaba simplemente petrificada frente a ellos, mirando algo por encima de su hombro. Un segundo después solo sintió el leve cosquilleo de una respiración junto a su oído; una mano aferro su muñeca izquierda, mientras otra se paseaba por su pecho intentando encontrar la abertura de la bata que llevaba.

-¡Te encontré! Bitch-chan~ -El sensual y travieso susurro le erizo la piel, haciendo que un escalofrió la recorriera por completo, recordaba esa voz… -Si querías llamar mi atención no era necesario que salieras vestida así, Nfuu~

El cuerpo le temblaba, la sensación de aquella respiración contra su oído era (aunque no lo quisiera admitir), sumamente placentera. Podía sentir la tersa mano de aquel chico bailoteando sobre su pecho, solo a la espera de tocar directamente su cuerpo.

-No yo.. no.. ¿Quién eres? – las palabras se le atoraban aun antes de articularlas, como si su cerebro se hubiera apagado completamente mientras intentaba voltear la mirada en dirección a su atacante atacante, el cual la oprimió contra su cuerpo para inmovilizarla.

-Awww, que zorrita tan descarada…-chillo con falsa decepción -tal vez debería darte entrenarte un poco… para que no vuelvas a olvidar mi nombre…-susurro sensualmente, dando paso a un leve mordisco en el lóbulo de la peli magenta.

La mano de Raito se deslizo entre los pliegues de la bata dejando que la piel desnuda de ambos se encontrara, mientras su lengua recorría lentamente el cuello de una Elayne completamente sonrojada.

Ruki miraba la escena con desgano, no le agradaban esa clase de exhibiciones; pero de igual manera no era como que pudiera decir nada estando en casa de esos estúpidos Sakamaki, mientras no la mataran no había tenía motivos para meterse, dio un leve suspiro y se limitó a pensar en que sería lo mejor para la comida.

Raito dirigió sus verdes ojos primero a la rubia y posteriormente al Mukami, era excitante tener tanto público; lentamente su cuerpo comenzaba a entrar en calor. Una sonrisa seductora se dibujó en su rostro al imaginar la expresión que tendría la chica entre sus manos, beso el cuello color caramelo de la misma, succionando un poco para crear una marca.

-Nfuu~ ya recordaste quien soy, Bitch-chan?-Dijo adentrando cada vez más la mano dentro del escote de la chica.

-Tu… tu eres… -La sensación de electricidad corriendo por todo su cuerpo mantenía a Elayne prácticamente inmóvil, no sabía cómo o porque, pero cada rose del castaño hacia que el calor se dispersara por cada rincón de su ser erizando su piel.

-Nfuu~ ¿acaso no puedes pensar solo con esto?, sí que eres una zorrita pervertida –Dijo el Sakamaki con una voz claramente excitada. –Veamos qué es lo que tienes para ofrecer. –Rio mientras paseaba la lengua en el interior del oído de Elayne haciendo que esta se estremeciera nuevamente.

-R…Raito… -Balbuceo la peli magenta.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del vampiro, los ojos se fijaron en la rubia frente a ellos, mientras su mano izquierda liberaba el brazo de Elayne, para buscar la cinta con la que se encontraba atada la bata que cubría su cuerpo. Lentamente hundió el rostro en el cuello de la chica mientras su mano derecha masajeaba los suaves pechos de esta; los cuales se endurecían bajo su tacto. El olor dulzón de la sangre que corría por esas venas era increíblemente embriagador y segundo a segundo se volvía más potente.

La rubia lo miraba aterrada, tanto tiempo en esa casa le había enseñado que no debía moverse si no se lo ordenaban, *buena chica* pensó Raito mostrándole fugazmente sus colmillos a tiempo que desataba la cinta en la cintura de Elayne.

La peli magenta solo sintió una sacudida, seguida de una punzada en el cuello. Comparada con los aguijonazos que recordaba del altercado con Reiji, la mordida de Raito era increíblemente diferente, podría decirse que era sugestiva; el abrazo posesivo de este la aferraba cada vez más contra su cuerpo, haciendo que notara la dureza en ciertas zonas del vampiro. Pronto la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas, el sonido de su corazón palpitaba en su cabeza acelerando su ritmo a cada instante. Las manos de Raito la habían despojado por completo de la bata que ahora se encontraba tirada en el piso, y recorrían de manare experta los rincones de su cuerpo semidesnudo como si deseara poseerla en ese instante.

-Increíble… -Susurro el castaño más para sí mismo que para la chica.

Jamás había pensado que un sabor así pudiera existir, nuevamente clavo los colmillos en la piel de la chica, esperando obtener más de aquel seductor elixir. Los sabores se entremezclaban unos con otros, era casi celestial… no había manera de describirlo, era como si en ese espeso liquido carmesí se hubiera fundido el sol de verano, un fuerte sabor a madera dulce y frutos recién cortados se atropellaban unos a otros mientras pasaban por su garganta… sabia a colores y olores jamás nombrados… Lo deseaba… tenía que poseer cada gota de aquella sangre… alejarla de sus hermanos y hacerla solo suya… tenía que poseerla… tena que aprisionarla y convertirla en su esclava… tenía que hacerla suya… solo suya…

El toque de Elayne lo saco de sus pensamientos, la mano de la chica detenía a la suya que intentaba abrirse paso entre los muslos de esta.

-P…para… por favor… para –gemía levemente la peli magenta, intentando mantener la cordura.

Raito abrió los ojos, se había dejado llevar completamente, el ensordecedor latido de Elayne resonaba en todo su cuerpo, nunca se había sentido tan excitado con solo beber la sangre de una presa, ¿Qué demonios era eso?... a decir verdad el viejo se había lucido esta vez; Observo nuevamente a la rubia frente a él que le devolvía una llorosa mirada. Se apartó del cuello de Elayne, percatándose del aire frio y altanero con el que lo miraba el Mukami.

-Bien si ya terminaron… debo alimentarla antes de que llegue esa persona.-exclamo el morocho con desgana.

Raito libero de su abrazo a la chica, haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio y callera al suelo, debido al persistente temblor de sus piernas; el solo verla le generaba un placer inexplicable, una tenue capa de sudor perlaba su piel, mientras el pecho se agitaba al compás de la respiración entrecortada por la excitación, aún más presente en el rubor que teñía las bien definidas mejillas. Ese cuerpo sería suyo, en todo sentido que pudiera existir lo poseería, sin importar a quien debiera apartar del camino aquella chica le pertenecía.

-Nfuu~ Yo podría "alimentarla" si ella quisiera, no Bitch-chan? –dijo burlonamente mientras dirigía una desafiante mirada en dirección a Ruki. –Me encantan las zorritas que puedo arrastrar al abismo, ¿sabes? creo que nos vamos a divertir bastante tu y yo –exclamo mirando nuevamente a la chica.

Ya libre de su cálida prisión, Elayne dirigió la mirada por primera vez al Sakamaki. Estaba bastante avergonzada, las reacciones que había provocado Raito en ella aun cuando tenía dos espectadores, la hacían sentirse contrariada… nunca nadie la había hecho sentirse de esa manera…

El castaño, se sonrojo al ver la patética expresión de la chica; quería romperla… quería ensuciar cada rincón de su ser y poseer los más obscuros pensamientos de aquella chica, si no fuera por la estúpida visita de "esa persona" y el cuatro ojos que siempre arruinaba la diversión, la haría suya en ese preciso lugar. Posó una rodilla contra el piso, intentando quedar a la misma altura a la que se encontraba el rostro de Elayne y la tomo por la barbilla.

-Esto no se ha terminado, Bitch-chan –dijo guiñando un ojo mientras se desvanecía en el aire.

Por un segundo Elayne sintió que todo se había detenido, el desenfrenado latir de su corazón golpeaba contra su cabeza como si aquel musculo pretendiera huir para encontrarse nuevamente con aquellos ojos color esmeralda. Trago saliva e intento recobrar la compostura, no estaba muy segura de que era lo que había sucedido, pero la memoria de aquellos ojos se quedaría tatuada en lo profundo de su ser.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día?-pregunto fríamente el Mukami.

Aun hecha una maraña, la peli magenta se acomodó a duras penas la bata y haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas se levantó para seguir al morocho. La sensación de ardor quemándole la cara evitaba que pudiera pronunciar cualquier palabra, simplemente se limitó a mirar el piso y seguir su camino. La vergüenza que sentía por todo lo sucedido, le comía la cabeza; por mucho que intentara no pensar en lo sucedido, su cerebro repetía una y otra vez las sensaciones que le había causado el castaño.

En pocos minutos, que más bien le parecieron horas, llegaron a una amplia cocina; los tonos marrones y ocres predominaban, dándole un aura cálida y acogedora. En otras circunstancias Elayne hubiera prestado más atención a los detalles, incluso se hubiera ofrecido a ayudar con la preparación de los alimentos, pero los incesantes flashazos de memorias que le llegaban, le impedían enfocarse en cualquier cosa. Se limitó a ingerir cualquier cosa que le pasó el morocho y posteriormente a seguirlo de regreso a su habitación. Una vez en territorio conocido, el Mukami le ordeno asearse y prepararse para la llegada de su anfitrión, para posteriormente retirarse a hacer lo propio.

Elayne quedo nuevamente sola, rodeada por esas horribles paredes rosas. Su mente giraba y giraba en un torbellino de pequeños instantes desordenados que siempre la llevaban a recordar los ojos verdes que le habían robado el aliento. Cerro los ojos, pensando que era ya demasiado… debía recobrar la compostura, ese no era el momento para estar tonteando.

El sonido de piel contra piel quebró el silencio; la mano de la peli magenta había cargado con fuerza sobre su propia mejilla, en un esfuerzo desesperado por salirse del ciclo de pensamientos atropellados, y había dado resultado. Rápidamente se armó de valor para olvidarse del encuentro furtivo y se dirigió a la ducha.

Una vez hecha toda su rutina de aseo, tomo el frasquito de líquido ambarino y se roseo con él de manera generosa. Solo faltaba elegir un buen atuendo para esa ocasión.

Se dirigió al armario donde se encontraba toda su ropa y observo cuidadosamente; toda la ropa que había podido sacar de su antigua casa se encontraba en ese lugar, sumado a algunas hermosas prendas en las cuales no había reparado anteriormente, a decir verdad… la última vez que reviso el amplio armario le había parecido mucho más espacioso. Paseo la mano sobre las prendas, sintiendo la textura de cada una.

Algo llamo su atención, Justo en el centro del armario, se encontraba una pieza bellísima del tono negro azabache. Rápidamente tomo el vestido, desprendiéndolo de su percha. La tela era increíblemente suave, con una caída ligera, el leve escote en forma de "V" remataba en unas pequeñas mangas por debajo de la línea de los hombros; pequeñas rosas bordadas con hilo de seda recorrían la tela difuminándose conforme descendían. Era simplemente magnifico, la silueta bien definida en la parte de arriba ganaba libertad al llegar a la altura de la cintura, donde el vestido iniciaba una juguetona caída con la suavidad propia de las plumas. Ese era el vestido.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, se metió dentro de la hermosa prenda, que para su sorpresa le calzo como un guante. El cabello magenta obscuro caía travieso sobre el escote, haciendo que los motivos florales resaltaran extraordinariamente. Pese a ser una pieza llamativa, era increíblemente sobria y elegante, dándole un aire místico y sofisticado que Elayne jamás había pensado poseer.

Rebusco una y otra vez entre sus pertenencias, para dar con los zapatos adecuados, y finalmente aplicarse la leve capa de maquillaje que tanto le gustaba. Al cabo de un rato se encontraba completamente lista para impresionar a su protector. Esa noche tenía que ser espectacular… siempre le habían dicho como debía ser y cómo comportarse, esperaba que tantos años de reproches por su mal carácter dieran frutos este día.

Luego de unos últimos retoques, admiro satisfecha su reflejo; solo necesitaba esperar.

Un par de golpes se escucharon contra su puerta, haciendo que el corazón le diera un vuelco.

-M-neko chan~ -canturreo una voz del otro lado de la puerta –ya es hora de que salgas.

El nudo en la garganta de Elayne reapareció, causándole dificultad para respirar. Con paso decidido recorrió el corto tramo a la puerta sin decir siquiera una palabra. El tacto frio de la perilla al interior de su mano le generaba calosfríos, tomo un amplio respiro y finalmente se decidió a girar el pomo, dejando al descubierto el interior del pasillo.

Kou se encontraba junto a Azusa esperando por ella. El ojo visible del rubio se abrió en señal de asombro, en un intento por disimular su sorpresa paso rápidamente una mano sobre su flequillo dejando entre ver un destello rosáceo bajo el cabello. No había pensado que aquella chica extraña pudiera verse así… para nada entraba en el parámetro de belleza que el tanto apreciaba, pero de alguna manera había logrado… ¿sorprenderlo?

Azusa, que había permanecido silencioso en todo momento, tomo a la peli magenta de la mano haciendo que esta se sobresaltara.

-Ely… luces bastante… bien… -dijo lentamente mientras sonreía amablemente.

Kou miro a su hermano, era bastante extraño verlo sonreír y peor aún… estaba interactuando con alguien más sin hacer mención de cuchillos, cortadas, dolor, sangre y demás temas recurrentes en sus charlas… momento… encima de eso estaba dando un cumplido… a una chica… que demonios pasaba?

Luego de un instante de shock, el rubio aparto violentamente la mano de su hermano, tomando con la propia a la chica, y jalándola sin cuidado mientras caminaba a gran velocidad por el pasillo.

Elayne no comprendía que pasaba, estaba a punto de agradecer al Mukami por sus palabras, cuando aquel rubio la obligo a trotar en dirección a la entrada principal, consiguiendo que el oji rosa se quedara completamente atrás. Pese a tener cara de ángel, ese rubio era bastante extraño…

Rápidamente llegaron al recibidor; todos los residentes de la mansión se encontraban ahí, al parecer les habían ordenado vestir de manera formal, pues se encontraban enfundados en trajes sastres de color negro hechos completamente a la medida.

La peli magenta, les dio un rápido vistazo; por mucho que no quisiera notarlo, eran condenadamente sexys, incluso Reiji irradiaba un aura de seductora peligrosidad haciendo gala de su impecable atuendo, por otro lado, el Sakamaki pelirrojo, llevaba la corbata mal amarrada, junto con la camisa desfajada y desabrochada en los botones superiores, lo que le confería un aire salvaje.

Pronto sus ojos se encontraros al chico que pocas horas antes le había robado algo más que el aliento. Raito le guiño un ojo con una sonrisa pícara, haciendo que Elayne se sonrojara más de la cuenta y decidiera voltear completamente la mirada buscando cualquier cosa que le evitara recordad lo sucedido. Un sonido de desaprobación seguida de un fuerte golpe fueron proferidos por el albino que se encontraba justo al fondo de la habitación, dando a entender que había observado la pequeña interacción.

En otro momento, Subaru seguramente hubiera vociferado y hecho destrozos, pero aquella persona estaba por llegar y cualquiera podía notar la tensión en el aire, era mejor no hacer nada.

El silencio era completo, nadie movía un musculo… la horrible sensación que da la calma en el ojo del huracán era lo que se cernía sobre la mansión en ese momento. A la lejanía el murmullo de una pesada reja moviéndose solo sirvió de aliciente para incrementar el aura lúgubre que despedían los Sakamaki. Al cabo de unos instantes un coche se detuvo frente a la puerta, y el rumor de puertas abriéndose, sirvientes dando la bienvenida y el sequito de pasos acercándose a la entrada hicieron que Elayne contuviera la respiración.

Finalmente la puerta principal se abrió, el mayordomo inclino la cabeza y se retiró a un costado, dejando pasar al amo y señor de aquella casa. Un hombre maduro de facciones asiáticas entro al recibidor, buscando algo con la mirada. En menos de un parpadeo sus ojos se posaron sobre Elayne, dedicándole una sonrisa franca y radiante.

Una niebla ligera cubrió al recién llegado, haciendo que su figura perdiera definición y cambiara lentamente en algo completamente diferente. El largo cabello blanco flotaba ligero alrededor de un hermoso hombre de piel sumamente pálida; el increíble destello rojo de sus ojos era una leve muestra del poder que residía dentro de aquel ser.

Algo dentro de Elayne se sacudió, los nervios que sentía parecían a punto de desbordarse haciendo que empezara a reírse como idiota. Devolvió la sonrisa, intentando ocultar la inseguridad y temor que sentía al estar en presencia de nada más que el mismísimo rey de los Vampiros, e hiso una leve reverencia en dirección a su salvador.

Una suave risa broto de los labios del vampiro, quien se dirigió a la chica rápidamente, tomándola de la mano con movimientos suaves y elegantes.

-No es necesario que hagas eso, -dijo con suavidad clavando la mirada en los ojos de la chica –para mí es un placer el poder deleitarme con tu sola presencia Elayne.

Un aire de resentimiento y odio reprimido recorrió la habitación, pese a todas las fugaces miradas y pequeños gestos de enfado, Elayne se había sumido por completo en la inmensidad de aquellos ojos carmesí, borrando de su mundo cualquier cosa ajena a ellos.

-El placer es todo mío, señor Sakamaki. –apunto intentando sonar lo más cortés posible, mientras el rubor le teñía las mejillas.

Nuevamente una risa cristalina broto de su anfitrión, quien hizo ademan de inclinarse para poder besar su mano.

-"Sakamaki" es solo el nombre que uso ante los mortales, mi nombre real es Karlheinz, por favor… llámame Karl -Dijo tranquilamente mientras presionaba los finos y tersos labios contra la mano de Elayne.

* * *

 _Hola todas (os)!_

 _Primero que nada… una disculpa por la demora x.x fue un mes "horrible" aunque la palabra se queda corta… tenía toda la intención de subir el cap dos semanas después de la última actualización, pero me enferme y bueno… después de eso casi me rompo el pie y justo cuando estaba escribiendo la última parte mi pc murió… horrible no?_

 _Pero bueno, ya tenemos nuevo cap y el otro va por la mitad, así que lo subiré lo más pronto posible._

 _En fin… que les parece? Al principio tenía planeado hacer a papamaki el seductor protagonista de este cap, pero… se me atravesó un Raito… y bueno ustedes saben que es mi favorito así que lo deje juguetear un poco (pero solo un poco maldito pervertido!) pronto va a tener tiempo suficiente para hacernos "sufrir"._

 _Pero bueno, muchísimas gracias por leer mis tonterías y nuevamente una disculpa por la demora._

 _Como siempre! Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, aclaraciones y críticas constructivas siempre son bienvenidas._

 _Les mando muchos besos y nos leemos pronto!_

 _Ay! Casi me olvido… déjenme sus comentarios con respecto a Yui! En los próximos caps voy aclarando que paso para que terminara asi, y ufff no me van a creer pero incluso yo me sentí mal por ella :S solo (spoiler) resulta que si eligió a un Adán… y fueron felices o.o … y entonces! Mejor sigan leyendo el fic XD_


	7. Sé Correcta

**_Diabolik Lovers, al igual que todos sus personajes son propiedad de Reject._**

* * *

 ** _Recibidor de la mansión_**

Elayne podía sentir el calor extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo de manera violenta, el tacto suave de aquellos labios sobre el dorso de su mano hacían que su corazón se acelerara de una manera tan exagerada que podía jurar sin duda alguna que todos los presentes podían escuchar el estridente eco proveniente de su pecho.

Los hermosos ojos carmesí del vampiro frente a ella recorrieron lentamente el camino a los propios, clavándose profundamente en su mirada. El leve batir de las plateadas y largas pestañas de aquel ser le conferían un aura aún más angelical. La peli magenta cayó en cuenta de su estupefacción ante la imponente belleza de "Karl" y se sintió aún más avergonzada, dejando que el notorio rubor le cubría la cara y calentaba sus oídos se acrecentara considerablemente.

El vampiro simplemente rio, dedicándole una tierna y cautivadora mirara.

Al ver esto, Elayne se forzó para recuperar la compostura; por un instante había olvidado todo lo que la rodeaba, sin embargo ahora podía sentir claramente el denso aire que había descendido sobre aquel lugar. Pocos minutos atrás la tensión era palpable, pero a este punto, la mezcla de ira, resentimiento, confusión, y desprecio formaban una masa amorfa que se mezclaba pesadamente con el aire de la habitación. ¿Qué podría haber sucedido para que algo así se respirara?

El precioso rey albino se enderezó, mostrándose todo su esplendor; dirigió la mirada al hermano más responsable, dejando que una sombra de dureza cruzara su mirada por un instante.

-Espero que todo se encuentre dispuesto, Reiji –dijo con tono severo –no me gustaría hacer esperar a nuestra querida invitada.

Reiji trago saliva de manera casi imperceptible, intentando mantener la fría y calculadora aura que lo caracterizaba; sabía de antemano que el incidente con aquella mujer le acarrearía un severo castigo, y conociendo a su padre, era más que probable que fuese algo difícil de sobrellevar. En esta situación lo más favorable seria intentar llevar la velada lo más tranquila posible; el complacer a su padre y a la chica esa noche era el punto clave para librarse de la reprimenda o de menos obtener alguna clase de disminución en su condena.

-Así es "padre", todo fue preparado de antemano para su llegada.-dijo con tono casi solemne.

-¿Enserio? –el tono pícaro acompañado de una leve sonrisa hiso que todos los presentes sintieran un escalofrío recorriendo sus cuerpos.- Espero que así sea, después de todo es la primer noche que nuestra querida Elayne puede cenar con nosotros… –las últimas palabras del albino se clavaban como espinas en el estómago de Reiji, quien bien sabia a lo que se refería con eso. –Estoy seguro que preparaste una deliciosa cena con todos sus manjares favoritos, ¿no es así… Reiji?

La blanca piel del morocho se tornó aún más pálida, en ningún momento se le ocurrió tomar en cuenta los gustos de la chica… por dios… ¿a quien le interesaban los gustos de una mujer tan indecorosa como esa?

-Yo… -dijo dubitativo, dirigiendo una rencorosa mirada contra Elayne.

La sonrisa de satisfacción burlona en la cara de la chica lo hacía arder de rabia, pese a todo, mostrar su disgusto simplemente lo haría quedar en una posición un más vulnerable.

Luego de un instante de regocijo, Elayne interrumpió la frase del morocho que sin duda alguna terminaría con una patética disculpa por su poca consideración. Si bien deseaba una venganza contra él, no quería hacerle pasar un mal rato con su padre… después de todo ella sabía perfectamente bien lo duro que podía ser eso.

-Disculpe señor Saka…-comenzó tímidamente la peli magenta, jalando levemente la manga del ostentoso traje que portaba el albino –digo… Karl… -corto un poco avergonzada –Reiji intento preguntarme sobre la cena… pero… no supe darle una respuesta y lo deje a su consideración...

Elayne dirigió la mirada a su protector disfrazando la pequeña mentira con un toque de fingida inocencia.

Nuevamente una cristalina risa broto de la garganta del albino, el cual acaricio tiernamente la mejilla de la chica, haciendo que esta se pusiera más roja que un tomate.

-Entonces, espero que todo sea de tu agrado Elayne. –Puntualizo dulcemente.

-Si me permiten, "Padre"… deberíamos pasar al salón para dar inicio a la cena. –exclamo Reiji con tono solemne.

Tenía ganas de mostrarle su lugar a aquella insolente; el hecho de ser salvado por la chica le generaba una sensación nauseabunda, hubiera preferido se mandado a las montañas nevadas como su hermano, antes que "deberle" un favor como ese a la peli magenta.

Como si se tratase de muñecos acartonados, todos los vampiros presentes se dirigieron pesadamente al gran salón que usaban solo en ocasiones especiales.

El precioso albino de largos cabellos, le ofreció a Elayne el brazo para poder escoltarla. El porte del vampiro era impecable… pero bueno hablando del rey de los vampiros era obvio ¿no?... La peli magenta acepto de buena gana, sintiéndose bastante estúpida por no ser tan "refinada" como desearía serlo en ese momento.

El cortejo recorrió en silencio el amplio pasillo que llevaba al salón. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando ver una mesa increíblemente amplia decorada con preciosos candeleros de plata repujada. Como era de esperarse una espléndida vajilla de elegante porcelana se encontraba impecablemente distribuida sobre toda la mesa, junto a una espléndida cubertería de plata con apliques de oro.

Para cuando Elayne entro guiada del brazo por su compañero, el resto de los presentes ya habían tomado sus respectivos lugares, dejando libres los dos asientos ubicados en la cabecera de ambos lados de la mesa.

El nerviosismo por intentar no meter la pata, hacía que Elayne se moviera pausadamente y mantuviera la mirada prácticamente fija al frente mientras intentaba que sus pensamientos no se atropellaran los unos a los otros. Cuando finalmente se detuvo frente a la mesa, busco con la mirada el lugar que le correspondía; estaba un poco confundida, paseo los ojos por todos los presentes para poder dar con su lugar. Al otro extremo de la mesa se veía vacío el lugar de honor, coronando la punta de aquella extensa mesa justo al lado de… ¿la rubia de antes? Pensó un tanto sorprendida.

-Elayne, te ruego disculpes los pobres modales de mis hijos… -la voz profunda del albino a su lado corto el silencio con un dejo de decepción, mientras guiaba una dura mirada contra los jóvenes vampiros. –Al parecer, tantos años de tener una cómoda posición, les han hecho olvidar que deben ponerse de pie cuando una dama entra al salón, ¿no es así?

El enfado de los chicos, tanto Mukamis como Sakamaki era visible; el pelirrojo ubicado al lado izquierdo de la cabecera principal tenía la mirada ensombrecida de tal manera que daba la impresión de estar tramando el peor asesinato de la historia, mientras apretaba los puños y se ponía rápidamente de pie al igual que los demás.

Elayne tenía claro que si esto seguía de esa manera lo que le esperaba luego de que el señor Sakamaki abandonara nuevamente la mansión era una considerable pila de maltratos y humillaciones.

Con un aire un tanto apenado, la peli magenta deslizo el brazo que sostenía su compañero, para poder sostener su vestido y dar una pequeña reverencia como agradecimiento a los vampiros que la miraban con desdén y apatía. Acto seguido hizo ademan de dirigirse al asiento libre reservado para ella, cuando una fuerte garra la detuvo presionando su muñeca gentilmente.

-Espera por favor, realmente desearía contar con tu compañía durante toda la velada. –dijo delicadamente el albino.

Las miradas de apatía se convirtieron en muecas furiosas de desaprobación y rencor silencioso.

-Ayato –dijo con voz potente y calmada. –estoy seguro que no encontraras problema en cederle tu puesto a la señorita, después de todo sería más apropiado que hicieras compañía a tu "querida invitada", ¿no es así? –sentencio remarcando las ultimas palabras y dejando bien en claro que era una orden más que una sugerencia.

-Oi viejo! ¿Por qué tendía Ore-sama que dejarle sitio a esa mujer? –Soltó el pelirrojo dejándose llevar por la ira que había intentado contener desde que el albino había llegado. -¿Qué tiene ella de especial? No es más que otra estúpida novia de sacrificio ¿no?, ¿¡para que hacer todo este teatro si igual va a terminar como las demás!? –A cada segundo la vehemencia de sus palabras se incrementaba. – ¡DEBERIAS DEJARNOS JUGAR CON ELLA COMO NOS PLAZCA Y LARGARTE A TU MALDITO CASTILLO VIEJO!

-Ayato –pese a mantener un tono sereno, la severidad de cada silaba hacia que se erizara la piel solo de escuchar al albino. –como ya he dicho, estoy seguro que no encontraras problema en cederle tu puesto a la señorita.

Los ojos verdes del pelirrojo se llenaron con una furia asesina, por un instante ambas miradas se encontraron sosteniendo una pequeña batalla por medir la resistencia de cada uno, finalmente Ayato pateo con violencia la pesada silla tallada en madera violeta y se dirigió con furia al lugar que permanecía libre.

*Esto se está poniendo feo* pensó Elayne para sus adentros; considerando la imagen que tenia de su salvador, jamás hubiera pensado que podría tener una relación tan tensa con sus hijos… aunque claro ese pelirrojo no se veía muy amable desde el principio… posiblemente solo se sentía un poco desplazado por su culpa…

Los pensamientos de la chica y las pequeñas conclusiones que trataba de sacar, fueron interrumpidos por el tacto de una mano tomando la suya con delicadeza.

-Permíteme por favor. –Dijo sonriendo el albino mientras la guiaba al lugar anteriormente ocupado por el pelirrojo. –Y nuevamente te ofrezco disculpas… me avergüenza el mostrarte esta clase de comportamientos en nuestro primer encuentro.

-Por favor, s…"Karl" –corrigió rápidamente, tomando asiento mientras intentaba mantener la gracia –no hay nada que perdonar… a fin de cuentas soy prácticamente una intrusa en esta casa… si no fuera por usted, yo…

-Elayne… -suspiro su protector con un dejo de ternura – te suplico que consideres esta como tu casa, no hay nada que pudiera hacerme más feliz.

La última declaración dejo a los presentes más que estupefactos, obligándolos a sentarse pesadamente mientras le daban vuelta a las palabras que parecían seguir flotando en el aire.

-Debe ser muy duro para ti el encontrarte en esta situación… -prosiguió el distinguido vampiro.- a decir verdad me siento culpable por todo lo ocurrido, el obligarte a vivir en estas condiciones, al cuidado de mis hijos es bastante degradante para mí; ya que de momento no puedo ofrecerte algo mejor.

-Yo… no creo que sea así… -dijo la chica bastante avergonzada al escuchar esas palabras. –usted me salvo de ese horrible lugar… y dejarme vivir aquí es más de lo pudiera desear… inclusive levantar una barrera tan poderosa en este lugar por mi seguridad es algo que jamás podría pagar. –Los ojos de Elayne comenzaban a humedecerse pensando en la bondad de su salvador, cuando recordó a los demás presentes que aguardaban en silencio casi sepulcral. –sobre todo… sus hijos y los hermanos Mukami han sido sumamente amables y considerados en el tiempo que he pasado con ellos.

La mentira era obvia… tanto que algunos de los presentes alzaron alguna ceja de forma incrédula.

-Me alegra bastante escuchar eso, -sentencio el albino, ofreciendo una sonrisa de complacencia. –por ahora disfrutemos de la cena, debes estar hambrienta, más tarde hablaremos extensamente de todo lo sucedido.

Un maravilloso festín digno de cualquier rey fue servido; plato tras plato, se podía sentir el aumento de hastío por parte de los presentes, el silencio sepulcral guardado por los 10 vampiros y la rubia, era únicamente interrumpido por la charla trivial entre Elayne y su protector. Aun cuando todos desearan largarse de ese maldito lugar, temían cualquier reprimenda que pudiera acarrear un comportamiento inadecuado.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, la peli magenta tomaba más confianza con su interlocutor, haciendo que disfrutara de mejor manera su compañía; los gestos antes tensos, lentamente se fueron relajando, dándole su típico aire de vivacidad y júbilo. Inclusive para el rey de los vampiros era agradable poder contar con un cambio de aires como ese, muy por el contrario de los demonios o vampiros que plagaban el mundo demoniaco y revoloteaban a su alrededor carentes de verdaderos sentimientos o propósitos más altos que el poder y la gloria de una posición privilegiada, esta chica era puro sentimiento, sin filtros y sin mascaras fingidas con propósitos banales, simple y sencillamente una gama infinita de sentimientos entremezclados para formar algo digno de presenciar.

La cena termino con un delicioso postre de frutos rojos; cundo todos hubieron terminado, se dirigieron leves miradas intentando descifrar el momento adecuado para abandonar aquel espacio plagado de recelo.

Karlheinz se puso de pie lentamente, ofreciendo una mano a la chica junto a él. Elayne se sentía mucho más cómoda ahora, así que aceptó el ofrecimiento con gusto y una amplia sonrisa, los presentes estaban completamente asqueados con este tipo de gestos que se habían dado durante toda la cena…¿es que acaso no se daba cuenta esta mocosa de que solo era un juguete?... por mucho que les encantaría abrirle los ojos a la realidad, cada uno guardo silencio, a fin de cuentas no era realmente su asunto.

-Reiji, Ruki –ambos morochos intercambiaron miradas por un instante antes de dirigir la vista al imponente albino. –por ahora daré un paseo con Elayne por los jardines, asegúrense de que nadie nos interrumpa –dijo con tono afable –más tarde quiero que todos mis hijos se reúnan, debemos aclarar algunas dudas para evitar que se repita el desastroso acontecimiento de antes, ¿entendido?

La última pregunta se encontraba dirigida a todos los presentes, que asintieron levemente con la cabeza y empezaron a desaparecer uno por uno como si nunca hubieran estado en ese lugar.

-¿Me brindarías el honor de tu compañía Elayne? –Pregunto con una sonrisa radiante que fácilmente obligaría a cualquiera a seguirlo al infierno de ser necesario.

¿Cómo se le podría negar algo a alguien como él? Pensó la peli magenta, mientras una extraña sensación llenaba su pecho haciéndola contener el aliento.

-El honor es todo mío, Karl –respondió encantada al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento con ayuda del caballeroso albino.

Una vez de pie, fue guiada a la puerta trasera del salón que daba directamente a un hermoso jardín plagado de rosas rojas.

El embriagador aroma de las flores fluía intoxicarte, acompañado del delicioso sonido de agua corriendo, proveniente de la fuente situada en medio del jardín. Era hermoso ver aquel lugar cubierto por la luz de la luna.

-¿Te gusta? –pregunto interesado el vampiro al ver la mirada cautiva de la chica.

-Es bastante hermoso… tenía mucho tiempo que no me permitían salir… -dijo un poco apenada tratando de cubrir su obvia reacción.

-Sabes Elayne, –apunto cariñosamente el albino, paseando la mirada entre las rosas que se extendían ampliamente frente a ellos. –conmigo no es necesario que finjas o te contengas. Sé que las primeras impresiones que te dieron mis hijos no debieron ser las mejores, pero contrario a ellos yo puedo reconocer tu verdadero valor –la voz profunda y cálida hacia que el corazón de la chica se abriera un poco con cada palabra, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien fuera tan amable con ella, que no podía resistirse a este increíble hombre. –Tú eres realmente valiosa para mi Elayne, así que… por favor… no intentes esconderte de mí, juro que jamás te lastimare.

Un nudo en la garganta de la chica parecía tensarse a cada instante, la voz contenida en su interior quería gritar hasta quebrarse, recordando todo lo que había pasado para que el destino la llevara a ese momento… ¿Cómo era posible que aquel extraño la hiciera sentirse más protegida y en casa de lo que nunca se había sentido? Intento ocultar la mirada borrosa a causa de las pequeñas lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos, sin embargo una suave y enguantada mano la tomo por la barbilla, obligándola a alzar la mirada y encontrarse con los hermosos ojos carmesí de su protector.

Una sonrisa casi piadosa se dibujó en el rostro del albino, que gentilmente la cubrió con sus brazos. El tenue calor que la envolvía era revitalizador, y por un instante se dio el lujo de pensar que todo marcharía bien a partir de ese momento. Al cabo de unos segundos que bien pudieron ser una eternidad, Elayne se apartó suavemente del acogedor abrazo, sintiéndose mucho más ligera y tranquila.

-Gracias… -dijo limpiándose las lágrimas restantes.

-Es vergonzoso hacer llorar a una dama –rio el albino, tratando de cambiar el ambiente, mientras ofrecía nuevamente el brazo derecho para guiar a la peli magenta.

-Es más vergonzoso ponerse a llorar sin razón alguna… -respondió la chica con una risita irónica. – gracias por todo…

-No tienes nada de que agradecer Elayne, ya te lo dije antes. Puedes sentirte como en tu casa.

-Aun así… todos los cuidados… inclusive este hermoso vestido… son cosas a las que nunca pensé que pudiera aspirar y aun así estoy aquí siendo tratada de una manera tan increíble. Solo quisiera demostrar un poco de mi gratitud.

-Si es ese el caso, la acepto con gusto, aunque –corto delicadamente –creo que deberías agradecer a alguien más el vestido. Aunque le pedí a los Mukami, que te proveyeran de algunas cosas, Reiji dijo que se haría cargo de abastecer tu guardarropa; debe ser su forma de pedir disculpas por el incidente.

La sorpresa en la cara de Elayne era increíblemente palpable, jamás hubiera pensado que el cuatro ojos desalmado se hubiera tomado tantas molestias para con ella, tal vez no era tan malo después de todo… pero bueno… mejor mantener la guardia en alto.

-Me asegurare de agradecerle… -dijo un tanto confundida.

-Haha~ es mejor que no lo hagas, mis queridos hijos nunca aceptan de buena gana ese tipo de cosas.

-¡Seguro! –exclamo la chica soltando una risita; después de todo, se sentía bastante bien este ambiente.

-Supongo que te das una idea de porque te traje aquí, Elayne.

La peli magenta suspiro profundamente, a sabiendas de lo que seguía.

-Si… supongo que hay cosas de las que es mejor hablar en privado. –dijo con una sonrisa melancólica. –…Ellos… me están cazando ¿no?

Los ojos carmesí del albino brillaron por un breve instante.

-Así es. –lo mejor en estos momentos era ir sin rodeos, a fin de cuentas se ahorrarían bastante tiempo si no debía explicar los detalles. –La barrera que rodea la mansión y una aún más grande puesta sobre la ciudad, te permitirán moverte libremente dentro de ellas, pero debes ser precavida y mantener oculta tu presencia de la mejor manera posible.

-Lo se… ya he tomado medidas para eso…

-Cuando entre en la mansión me tomo un instante ubicar tu presencia, si puedes esconderla de mi estás haciendo un buen trabajo. –el pequeño cumplido hizo que la chica se ruborizara, este gesto prácticamente imperceptible lo deleitaba. –Aun así deberías trabajar más en ello, podrás usar tus poderes dentro de la mansión, pero es peligroso hacerlo fuera de esta; si llegaras a estar en dificultades, no temas en llamar a los jóvenes Mukami, ellos tienen como prioridad tu seguridad, estarás a su cuidado principalmente en la escuela, cuando desees salir de la mansión siempre debes ir acompañada por uno de ellos…

-¿Escuela? –Interrumpió Elayne un tanto abrumada -¿Qué escuela?

-¡Oh!, así que Reiji no te informo…

La chica sostenía la mirada con los ojos abiertos de par en par, nadie había dicho nada sobre asistir a ninguna escuela.

-Fufu~ -rio juguetonamente el albino al mirar la cara de la chica. –como parte de sus deberes en el mundo mortal, mis hijos asisten al instituto, al igual que los Mukami. –Explico rápidamente –Pensé que sería una buena oportunidad para que vieras este mundo y pudieras convivir con más personas.

-Es…Es enserio? –preguntó incrédula.

-Así es –dijo el vampiro rematando con una encantadora sonrisa. -¿te gusta la idea, Elayne?

-Es…increíble! ¡Nunca pensé que podría ir al mundo mortal y colarme entre todos ellos!

-Hahaha~, me encantaría que algunos de mis hijos mostraran la misma disposición que tú.

Elayne bajo la mirada al darse cuenta de lo tonta que parecía al comportarse de esa manera, pero la excitación que sentía por asistir a un lugar así y conocer más personas la hacía salirse de sí misma debido a la felicidad.

-Debió ser duro para ti permanecer escondida todos esos años. –Dijo amablemente el albino mientras acariciaba la majilla de la chica con una suavidad casi paternal.

Conmovida por el ademan, Elayne reflexiono la frase por unos segundos antes de dar su respuesta; aunque debía aceptar que los últimos años fueron una serie de horribles momentos alineados unos tras otros, no siempre se había sentido de la misma manera.

-A decir verdad… -tomo aire intentando evocar memorias de mejores tiempos. –al principio no deseaba nada más que vivir feliz por siempre en ese lugar… cuando el cabeza de familia me adopto yo era aún muy pequeña… pero nos dio todo lo que necesitábamos, tanto mi madre como yo fuimos acogidas por la familia principal aun cuando nací en una de las ramas más bajas... siempre me sentí feliz y agradecida por todo lo que tenía… pasaron muchos años para que entendiera que ese lugar era una jaula. –la voz de Elayne comenzó a cargarse con un sentimiento de frustración. –Cuando entendí lo que buscaban de mí ya era muy tarde… siempre me hablaron del poder que había en mi sangre y que debía mantenerlo alejado de los vampiros… pero nunca nadie me dijo por todo lo que tendría que pasar para despertarlo.

-Lamento mucho escuchar eso Elayne…

-No creo que sea algo que deba lamentar… finalmente fue mi familia la única responsable de todo.

-En eso te equivocas. –respondió con un dejo de pesadumbre.

La peli magenta arqueo una ceja, no alcanzaba a entender lo que significaban esas palabras.

-Ven, acompáñame –dijo el albino guiándola fuera del jardín por una pequeña colina –quisiera que llevarte a un lugar antes de explicarte a lo que me refiero.

Elayne lo siguió silenciosamente, mientras el nerviosismo se acrecentaba en su interior.

Al pasar la colina, pudo observar un bello lago iluminado por la luz de la luna, la cual le confería un resplandor plateado a las quietas y cristalinas aguas. Guiada del brazo de su protector, fue conducida hasta la orilla, cerca de un pequeño embarcadero, donde el albino la convido a tomar asiento frente a una mesita previamente preparada con un poco de té y confites.

El vampiro dio un profundo suspiro, dirigiendo la mirada al lago.

-Sabes… a mi primer esposa le encantaba este lago.

No era algo que Elayne esperara escuchar, pero de alguna manera despertó mucha curiosidad en su interior.

-Volviendo al tema de antes. –comento el vampiro, mientras el té se servía mágicamente solo. –como ya he dicho, me siento culpable por todo lo que debiste haber pasado Elayne. La historia de tu familia se remonta a miles de años, y es sin duda una de las más poderosas que ha existido.

Elayne conocía ampliamente la historia, pero no veía muchas razones para que el poderoso rey de los vampiros se sintiera culpable, a fin de cuentas él no debía haber estado presente cuando su familia fue expulsada del reino demoniaco.

-Cuando los vampiros cazaron a todas las "rosas" yo aún era un joven vampiro y los primera sangre tenían el completo control sobre los clanes, sin embargo vi como tu familia acabo con eso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… -los ojos carmesí del vampiro permanecían clavados en el infinito, como si evocasen imágenes del pasado solamente visibles para ellos. –Por mucho tiempo pensé que tanto demonios como vampiros habían eliminado todo rastro de las "rosas", para mí fue una perdida inconmensurable… eliminar tanto poder y tanta belleza simplemente por obtener el control era algo…necio por parte de los fundadores.

-Siempre me dijeron que todos los vampiros pensaban igual… que solo querían obtener nuestros poderes y desecharnos… -apunto la chica pensativa.

-Fu~, eso no está muy alejado de la realidad… -la franqueza en las palabras del albino era un tanto consoladora y desilusionante al mismo tiempo. –Cuando la maldición que desataron empezó a consumir la sangre de los fundadores, todos intentaron hallar la forma de detener la enfermedad, y tristemente se dieron cuenta de que la única cura estaba en la purificación que portaba la misma sangre que corre en tus venas.

Esto no era algo nuevo para Elayne, no tenía todos los detalles pero sabía que uno de sus ancestros se había maldecido a sí misma y a todo su linaje contaminando su sangre con un poderoso veneno.

-Tu familia fue bastante lista, se encerraron en un lugar creado solo para ellos y dejaron que la plaga se extendiera entre los primera sangre. Por mucho que lo intentaron jamás pudieron frenar la enfermedad y finalmente perecieron… -un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la chica, más que tristeza, había una nota de regodeo en las últimas palabras del albino, que le helaba la sangre. –Cuando intente re contactar a tu familia, ya era demasiado tarde. Habían perdido a muchos de los suyos y el rencor se acrecentó sin medida. Éramos enemigos sin remedio; por muchos siglos se dedicaron a reunir y fabricar objetos mágicos para destruirnos, inclusive armaron ejércitos de mortales y los guiaron contra nosotros haciendo que nos replegáramos al mundo demoniaco.

Lo que nunca me espere es que dentro del mundo que habían creado, se hubieran dedicado a cultivar nuevas rosas… vestigios de las antiguas líneas de sangre. Es eso lo que me hace sentir responsable por ti…

Si hubiera sabido que las mantenían aisladas e intentaban despertar sus poderes por la fuerza… puedes estar segura de que hubiera usado todo mi poder para liberarlas… para liberarte a ti Elayne…

La peli magenta podía ver el abatimiento y la impotencia plasmada en el rostro del vampiro al imaginar lo que habían pasado ella y otros miembros de su familia. Extrañamente se sintió conectada por un hilo invisible a aquel hermoso ser sentado frente a ella; no podía explicar el cómo o el porqué, pero su corazón le decía que podía confiar plenamente en el vampiro, que él la protegería y llenaría cualquier hueco que el dolor hubiera abierto en su corazón.

Por primera vez en toda la noche Elayne se olvidó completamente de los modales. Su cuerpo se movió rápido y ligero para eliminar cualquier distancia entre ambos; sus brazos rodearon el cuello del vampiro de una manera tan grácil que se sentían como copos de nieve, mientras su rostro se hundía gentilmente entre aquel sedoso cabello plateado.. La peli magenta cerró los ojos, intentando transmitir en ese abrazo todo lo que sentía; el dolor que había sufrido, toda la tristeza que la perseguía, la soledad en la que había estado sumida, intento transmitir también su agradecimiento, el cariño tan grande que le había generado ese hombre en un tiempo tan corto, y el perdón que le otorgaba desde el fondo de su corazón por cualquier culpa que sintiera respecto a ella.

Los ojos abiertos de par en par del albino, no alcanzaban a expresar ni una décima parte de su asombro. Por mucho que hubiera escuchado sobre esto, jamás pensó que la sensación de tener una "rosa" entre sus brazos, desatara algo tan arrebatador en su interior.

Así que esto se "siente" "sentir". Pensó, dejándose consumir por la calidez que irradiaba el cuerpo que se estrechaba contra él.

Era maravilloso que un ser como ese hubiera sobrevivido a la purga de siglos y siglos para aniquilar cualquier rastro de su linaje, y finalmente la había encontrado… y podía usarla a su antojo. Cerro plácidamente los ojos, y dejo que sus brazos devolvieran el gesto, inhalando la majestuosa fragancia que manaba deliciosamente de la chica.

La sonrisa de satisfacción que cruzo la cara del albino duro solo un instante, el cual fue más que suficiente para sentir que finalmente podía llevar a cabo todo lo que había planeado durante los últimos dos mil años.

* * *

 _Hola todas!_

 _Nop, no morí… quisiera pedir una enorme disculpa a todas las personas que se quedaron esperando este cap… lo único que puedo decir es que fueron tiempos un poco difíciles para mí; aun cuando tenía escrito prácticamente todo el cap me fue imposible terminarlo y subirlo._

 _Para ser sincera, muchas veces pensé que sería mejor borrar los fic y la cuenta, pero algo dentro de mí me contenía de hacerlo por muy negro que pintara el panorama en mi vida y bueno, la semana pasada entre y me di cuenta que contrario a todo pronóstico seguía teniendo vistas, lo cual me puso a pensar en lo injustos de tener un capitulo guardado sin publicar. Y bueno… aquí esta, más largo de lo que esperaba y aun así demasiado corto como para dar explicaciones claras._

 _Espero pronto poder subir más cosas, ya que no quiero dejar esto sin terminar y no me queda más que agradecerle a todas las personas que siguen esta historia ya que son lo que me hace seguir con ella._

 _Muchisimos besos a todas y ya saben! Como siempre! Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, aclaraciones y críticas constructivas siempre son bienvenidas._


	8. Sé honesta

**_Diabolik Lovers, al igual que todos sus personajes son propiedad de Reject._**

* * *

 _ **Estudio Principal**_

 _El albino miró hastiado a ambos lados, donde se encontraban sentados sus hermanos con un aire de hartazgo similar al suyo; el mero hecho de que le ordenaran ir a reunirse con el vejestorio ya era algo molesto y sumándole que tenía que escuchar las "memorias de vida" o lo que fuera de la mocosa con pelo magenta, hacía que le hirviera la sangre._

 _-TSk! – Exclamo lo suficientemente alto como para que todos notaran su disgusto, mientras pateaba uno de los exquisitos sillones del estudio._

 _Justo antes de que pudiera ampliar su rabieta empezando a romper muebles y paredes; la puerta se abrió lentamente, dando paso a las dos personas que menos ganas tenía de ver._

* * *

Elayne reía de manera animada. La charla de camino al estudio había sido bastante entretenida, centrándose principalmente en algunas situaciones divertidas que había vivido como " _mortal_ " el señor Tougo.

Al abrir la puerta se percató que todos los Sakamaki ya se encontraban presentes, y los miraban bastante asqueados.

La chica bajo la mirada. El hecho de entrar en una habitación y sentirse como si llevara la peste, empezaba a pesarle un poco. No creía haber hecho nada para merecer esas miradas de desaprobación, y lo único que buscaba era llevarse bien con ellos…

* _como sea_ …*-pensó y se adentró en la habitación, guiada por la reconfortante sonrisa del albino con largos cabellos.

-Me alegra que todos se encuentren aquí.-puntualizo " _cortésmente_ " el imponente vampiro, paseando la vista entre sus hijos. –Bien! Creo que es hora de tener una pequeña charla con respecto a nuestra encantadora invitada. –Dijo guiñando un ojo a la peli magenta.

No hubo reacción entre los presentes, o más bien no hubo un cambio notorio en el aura de aborrecimiento que manaba de ellos.

-Esto puede llevar un tiempo, así que espero se ahorren las preguntas estúpidas e intenten entender la posición de cada uno en este asunto sin hacer demasiado alboroto, aunque… pese a ser mis hijos, creo que es mucho pedir. –Aun al ser dicho con un tono de alegría y cordialidad, las hirientes palabras se habían pegado a la piel de todos y cada uno de los presentes; incluso Elayne se sentía un poco desentonada con esto.

La chica pudo ver como las sombras en los rostros de los jóvenes vampiros se hacían cada vez más profundas, el aire alrededor se tornó aún más gélido y pesado; a pesar de todo no parecía que alguien estuviera dispuesto a objetar o hacer cualquier intento de defenderse.

-Elayne, lamento tener que pedirte esto, pero me encantaría que le contaras a mis malcriados hijos, un poco de tu historia; nada que te haga sentir incomoda pospuesto, solo lo necesario para que entiendan lo que sucedió con Reiji.

* _Eso_ …*-pensó la peli magenta.

Realmente no tenía idea de por dónde comenzar, no era como que pudiera dar una breve explicación en la cual se sumara 1 + 1 = veneno para vampiros… no?

Luego de un par de segundos acomodando sus pensamientos, lo más correcto parecía iniciar por el " _principio_ " aun cuando eso fuera muuuuucho muuuuuuuucho tiempo atrás.

-Heee… creo que está bien… aunque no sé cómo explicarlo –Titubeo –creo que tendría que iniciar con la historia de mi familia… y si no entienden algo… simplemente pregunten, por favor. –dijo intentando aligerar sus propios nervios.

Nuevamente miro a todos los presentes, paseo la mirada de uno a otro terminando con su querido Karl, le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa dubitativa e inicio con su torpe explicación de los hechos.

-Mi nombre es Elayne Clevess…-tan solo escuchar las palabras salir de su boca se sintió estúpida, no podía haber elegido algo más épico o algo? –Por muchos años… o más bien siglos, mi familia se ha dedicado a perfeccionar la práctica de la magia, y con ello a reunir poder en el mundo mortal…

Los ojos de Reiji se clavaron en ella por un segundo, mostrando que había captado en sus palabras algo más profundo de lo que los demás pudieron percibir, sin embargo permaneció callado, observándola con un gesto completamente gélido.

-Dentro de nuestra familia, se dice que nuestra sangre tiene la esencia del edén… -la explicación no llevaba ni dos minutos cuando sus ideas ya se habían enmarañado y no tenía ni idea de cómo seguir.

Por un momento guardo silencio, si comenzaba por el mismísimo principio de su historia familiar lo más probable era que todos entraran en coma antes de llegar al punto… tomo un nuevo bocado de aire y continuo torpemente tratando de hilar algo coherente.

-Al igual que los vampiros… mi familia puede rastrearse hasta el inicio de los tiempos… y durante un largo periodo de tiempo habitamos en el mundo demoniaco junto con las otras razas fundadoras… sin embargo la energía en nuestro interior y el poder de controlar elementos del entorno nos diferenciaban notoriamente de los demás…

Debido a ciertas circunstancias…-comento Elayne en un leve susurro intentando desviar la explicación sin que nadie lo notara –La sangre de algunas mujeres en mi familia obtiene un " _don_ " especial desde el momento de su nacimiento y se les denomina " _Rosas de sangre_ ". Ese poder nos llevó a convertimos en la familia más poderosa de todo el reino demoniaco, las rosas eran usadas como moneda para pactar alianza con otros seres y familias importantes, sin embargo los vampiros se llevaban la mejor parte en esos pactos.

La sangre de una rosa podía incrementar su poder de manera abrumadora, inclusive los vasallos humanos que coleccionaban se beneficiaban de ello, pues al beber de " _nosotras_ ", la sangre que pesa en "los hijos de Eva" se desvanece, transformándolos en algo más cercano a un vampiro que a un ser humano.

Al ver que la balanza empezaba a inclinarse, mi familia prohibió los tratos con los vampiros y sello los poderes de las rosas que se encontraban en su manos, a lo que ellos respondieron asesinando a todas las chicas " _inservibles_ ", eso inicio una guerra de poder… durante décadas los primera sangre masacraron a mi familia, intentando apoderarse de cualquier rosa que quedara. Al final una chica se entregó a ellos, como ultima ofrenda. Mi familia estaba al borde de la extinción así que huyeron a un plano inalcanzable para cualquiera fuera de nuestro linaje.

Sabiendo que su familia estaba segura, la chica que se entregó a los vampiros, maldijo su propia existencia, haciendo que el odio y repulsión que sentía se amplificara con los sentimientos de todas las rosas asesinadas… transformando su sangre en veneno, un veneno que se esparciría como una sombra sobre cualquiera que hubiese deseado obtener su poder; todos y cada uno de ellos perecerían por su sangre, entrando en frenesí al atreverse a tomar el elixir prohibido.

Fue así que entregó su cuerpo y sangre a algún codicioso fundador, él bebió hasta la última gota, consumido por el frenético deseo de poseer aquel néctar carmesí; al principio la maldición no fue percibida pues la embriaguez de la sangre lo mantenía en un estado frenético, su fuerza se había multiplicado y la magia que podía usar no se comparaba a nada existente. Tiempo después una ligera sombra se formó en su blanca piel, algo que nunca se había visto se apodero de él y rápidamente se propago entre todos aquellos que le rodeaban, por más que lo intentaron nunca pudieron encontrar una cura, y todos los esfuerzos que emplearon para encontrar a mi familia fueron en vano, por lo cual perecieron dolorosamente.

Aun no sé cómo fue que lograron contener la enfermedad… la maldición estaba diseñada para arrasar con todos en el mundo demoniaco, aun así… me alegra poder estar aquí con ustedes –la peli magenta sonrió con pícara sinceridad, esperando que el estúpidamente largo relato hubiera dejado todo " _claro_ ", pues no tenía idea de que más agregar sin tener que dar un millón de explicaciones sobre cómo había llegado a ese lugar…

Luego de una fracción de segundo, dirigió una fugaz mirada a su protector, como seña de que había terminado con su historia.

Karl sonrió levemente, su perfecta y ensayada mascara de cordialidad no dejaba pasar un ápice de la molestia que sentía; la chica se había arreglado muy bien el no tocar ningún punto peliagudo que la pusiera en desventaja, ciñéndose únicamente a la historia que todos ya conocían y sin hacer mención alguna de la fuente verdadera de su poder ni el cómo transmitirlo. Aun así era mejor dejarla en paz por el momento, seguramente con el tiempo conseguiría que ella le revelara todos y cada uno de los secretos que necesitaba develar.

-Y, ahora podemos irnos? O tenemos que seguir aguantándote a ti maldito viejo y a tu mascota? –pregunto desdeñosamente el joven pelirrojo. –Ore-sama tiene mejores cosas que hacer.

-Nfuu~ , bitch-chan… no era necesario tratar de hacerte la interesante conmigo, solo tenías que quitarte la ropa si lo que querías era atención, nfuu~ -comento pícaramente el castaño.

En cuanto a los demás, el rubio estaba completamente dormido, mientras el joven y violento albino hacia uso de todo su autocontrol para no destrozar la habitación a patadas.

-Ne… ¿para eso es que nos llamaron aquí?... ¿!SOLO PARA ESCUCHAR LAS TONTERIAS DE UNA PERRA COMO TU!?-Grito vehementemente el peli-violeta mientras estrujaba el oso entre sus brazos.

Elayne se encontraba un poco en shock, había intentado ser cuidadosa para evitar preguntas espinosas, y no revelar partes de su vida que deseaba mantener en secreto, aun así a los seis Sakamaki les importaba un reverendo pepino el quien era o de donde venía… por primera vez desde que pisó aquella mansión, se daba cuenta de la cruda y fría realidad, había pasado de ser la heredera de una poderosa línea de sangre mágica, a convertirse en una bolsa de alimento para un montón de niñatos chupasangre.

El leve golpe de realidad la obligo a desconectarse por completo durante un segundo. La presión que sentía en el pecho acompañada de un pinchazo de dolor, hacían que se formara un nudo en su garganta que acrecentaba sus ganas de llorar. Ahora lo sabía, aun cuando había sido salvada del mismísimo infierno, se encontraba completamente sola, en cuanto su protector dejara la mansión, tendría que apañárselas por si misma o perecer en el intento.

Un leve apretón en su hombro derecho la saco de su ensimismamiento. El señor Sakamaki se encontraba ahora junto a ella y le dirigía una bondadosa mirada.

-Gracias Elayne. –dijo dulcemente intentando consolar a la chica. –Como lo supuse, mis hijos no son lo suficientemente perspicaces, como para ver más profundamente en tu relato, espero los excuses por eso.

La peli magenta asintió levemente, intentando disimular su ensimismamiento.

-Por otro lado –señalo, tranquilamente el vampiro. –Aún hay un par de cosas que debemos dejar en claro, para que tu estancia en la misión sea de lo más grato posible.

Como puedes apreciar… aunque se trate de mis hijos, me temo que carecen de las habilidades suficientes para interactuar de manera civilizada, lo cual me pone en el horrible predicamento de tener que imponer mis reglas sobre ellos… -a cada letra que surgía de los finos labios del albino, el tono amenazante y opresivo se acrecentaba, borrando cualquier rastro irrespetuoso que se hubiera ceñido sobre los seis hermanos. –En primer lugar, y como anteriormente les había indicado, ninguno de ustedes tiene permitido dañar a Elayne, aquel que desobedezca esto tendrá que pagar su falta con severidad.

Segundo, tendrán que tratarla de acuerdo a su posición como mi invitada, y no al nivel de los juguetes que suelen tener… más que una invitada tendría que decir que de ahora en adelante es casi una hija para mí. –al terminar la frase, el ambiente cambio notoriamente, los rostros estupefactos de los seis hermanos habían palidecido de tal manera que parecían más estatuas de mármol que seres "vivos" -Tercero, ninguno tiene permitido tomar su sangre por la fuerza, a menos que ella la ofrezca libremente ustedes no podrán hacer el mas mínimo movimiento para intentar tomarla. Como ya mencione Elayne es alguien muy preciada para mí, y en caso de que se repita un incidente como el de Reiji, espero sean conscientes del destino que les espera.

Y por último, -dijo dirigiéndose particularmente a la peli magenta –sé que esto no formaba parte de nuestro acuerdo inicial, pero al ver detenidamente las cosas, considero que es mejor que elijas solo a uno de ellos al cual otorgarle tu sangre; por pasadas experiencias y en vista de las circunstancias, sería arriesgado para ti el quedar en medio de alguna disputa.

Elayne comprendía lo que decía, y claramente con los temperamentos de algunos era bastante factible que terminara medio muerta si empezaban a reñir por tomar su sangre; aun así no estaba ni remotamente segura de quien sería el "compañero" más adecuado y era una decisión que no se podía tomar a la ligera.

La chica trago saliva; miro detenidamente los rostros de los seis chicos e intento formarse una idea más clara de sus personalidades de acuerdo a lo poco que los conocía. La triste verdad es que no sabía absolutamente nada de ninguno y todos parecían igual de peligrosos en ese momento.

-Yo… yo… realmente no quiero tomar una decisión apresurada… -dijo con toda claridad –quisiera un poco más de tiempo para… ¿conocerlos? –no sabía si esa era la palabra correcta, realmente no deseaba conocerlos, pero "determinar su grado de locura y peligrosidad" no sonaba muy amable de su parte.

-TSK! Todos sabemos que elegirás a Raito, ambos son un par de pervertidos! –El albino había golpeado una mesita junto a él, ocasionando que las patas de la misma crujieran violentamente, mientras hacia su declaración.

-Nfuu~ incluso mis hermanos saben que somos el uno para el otro, Bitch-chan.

-Tú no vas a poner un solo dedo sobre las pertenencias de Ore-sama, maldito pervertido.

-¿Por qué todo lo tienen que decidir ellos?¿ _ne, Teddy_? – la mirada del Kanato se había tornado desquiciada y errática de un momento a otro, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de la chica –Ustedes nunca nos toman en cuenta… -el sollozo entrecortado hacía difícil entenderlo, y sus ojos dejaban asomar un par de lágrimas. - **¡SIEMPRE INTENTAN TOMAR TODO LO QUE ES MIO Y ALEJARLO!**

La escena era desconcertante, el menor de los trillizos había roto a llorar mientras sus hermanos simplemente arqueaban las cejas y lo ignoraban por completo.

-¡Suficiente! –el morocho finalmente había decidido hacerse escuchar, obligando a su hermano a parar su pataleta. –Padre, si me permitieras. –dijo observando fijamente al galante vampiro junto a ella. –Creo que lo más conveniente es que yo me haga cargo de ella, -la voz fría y calculadora de Reiji dejaba entre ver una segunda intención en su petición, lo cual aterraba a la peli magenta. –la mantendré a salvo de cualquier problema con mis _hermanos,_ y me dará tiempo de enmendar el error que cometí anteriormente.

A excepción del rubio medio dormido, todos lo miraban con desgana; era verdad que sonaba como una propuesta lógica y factible, pero Elayne sabía que algo no estaba para nada bien.

-Esa decisión no es mía para tomarla, -respondió Karl, de manera gélida. –cada uno de ustedes ha dejado ver parte de sus intenciones y forma de ser; aun así ninguna es realmente satisfactoria. –la sensación de reprobación era tangible, tanto que la chica se sentía decepcionada de sí misma sin saber por qué. – Elayne tomara su decisión en el momento oportuno y todos tendrán que esperar, a menos claro que tengas algo que agregar sobre el tema Shu.

El rubio se removió en su lugar y abrió lentamente los ojos con una desgana magistral. Aquel azul tan cristalino se dirigió pesadamente primero a su padre y luego a la chica, después de unos instantes el mayor de los hermanos movió sus delicados labios.

-No tengo ningún interés en ella; puede irse con quien le plazca. –el tono cortante había sido más hiriente de lo que Elayne esperaba.

-Bien, entonces serás tú el que se encargue de cuidarla hasta que tome una decisión.

Karl había pronunciado las últimas palabras como una orden absoluta y todos los presentes lo sabían; el rubio tomo una bocanada de aire de manera pesada, y asintió con desgana. Desde varios puntos en la habitación, pequeños gestos de molestia se hicieron presentes.

-De acuerdo –puntualizó el señor Sakamaki –es todo por esta noche, retírense a sus habitaciones.

Dicho esto, todos desaparecieron en un instante sin dejar el más mínimo rastro de su presencia.

-Elayne –Dijo dulcemente el vampiro –espero que esto no te deje una mala impresión…

 _*¿Mala impresión?... na para nada –penso la chica para sus adentros – solo parece que todos me odia… y se odian… y lo odian… y no tengo derecho a hablar de figuras paternas… pero bueeeeee….*_

La cara de confusión de la chica dejaba ver claramente todas las dudas que la invadían y el terror que sentía. Karl la miro con afecto y se sentó frente a ella.

-Sé que te será difícil para ti entender a mis hijos… - dijo el albino, desviando un poco la mirada y mostrando cierto grado de debilidad –realmente no son " _malos_ ", pero han tenido que pasar por cosas difíciles desde su nacimiento, y gran parte de ello es culpa mía…

Elayne lo miraba un tanto estupefacta, luego de como los había tratado en todo momento, era bastante extraño verlo tan vulnerable y preocupado por los chicos.

-Sabes, hubiera deseado estar a su lado en todo momento… así tal vez no me odiarían tanto; pero mi posición nunca me lo permitió… y cuando intente acercarme ya era demasiado tarde. Ahora solo me queda jugar al villano dentro de sus vidas; si su odio hacia mí los une y logra hacerlos mejores personas… hombre que se valgan por sí mismos y no cometan mis errores, entonces… es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesto a pagar.

Los ojos de la chica comenzaron a humedecerse y nuevamente apareció el nudo en su garganta. Desde el inicio se le había hecho rara tanta hostilidad para con sus hijos, viniendo de parte de alguien que la había tratado tan cordial y cariñosamente. Así que eso era… el solo quería lo mejor para ellos aun si el precio era ganarse su odio.

La imagen de aquel que había llamado " _padre_ " por tantos años apareció frente a sus ojos, como era posible que él hubiera sido cubierto con todo el amor que ella podía dar aun siendo un monstruo, mientras la persona frente a ella era cruelmente odiada por intentar convertir a sus hijos en mejores personas…

Un suspiro, acompañado de una leve sonrisa cortaron el aire melancólico que había caído sobre ellos. Elayne se arrodillo frente al vampiro tomando aquellas frías manos entre las suyas.

-Debe ser realmente duro… -la voz cálida y reconfortante de la chica cubría ahora cada resquicio de la habitación, inundándola con una sensación íntima y hogareña. –no sé qué sucedió para que las cosas terminaran así… pero estoy segura que no fue su culpa… alguien tan amable como usted no debería pensar de esa manera, con el tiempo ellos podrán verlo y seguramente se darán cuenta de cuanto los ama…

-Oh, Elayne –dijo entrecortadamente el albino.-no creo que ellos me perdonen jamás… pero escucharte decir esas palabras, tranquiliza mi viejo corazón.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, la ternura que manaba de la chica era intoxicante para el vampiro; deseaba fuertemente obtener más de ella, la potencia con la que hacia fluir cada ápice de sentimiento era indescriptible, y sentir como cambiaba y se fortalecía justo frente a sus ojos lo excitaba profundamente.

-Sabes, cuando era joven siempre pensé que podría casarme por amor y criar a mis hijos para cambiar todo lo que estaba mal en el mundo demoniaco, inclusive en el mundo mortal. –dijo observando al infinito como si recordara una vida pasada. –Es doloroso, ver que todo termino así…

Elayne no quería ser entrometida, pero la curiosidad se apoderaba de ella y parecía que era la única que había escuchado estas pequeñas confesiones en mucho tiempo, tal vez si prestaba sus oídos, podría reconfortar un poco a su salvador y regresar una mínima parte de todo lo que él había hecho por ella.

-Antes… usted menciono a su esposa… -comento avergonzada, intentando esconder su curiosidad –por como la menciono… pensé que seguramente se habían amado muchísimo.

-Ja-ja –rio apagada y amargamente –supongo que hubo un gran amor al principio, ¿sabes? –la pregunta había sido lanzada al aire sin buscar realmente una respuesta. –En esos años no tenía la presión de la posición que tengo ahora, la primera vez que la vi, no podía quitar mis ojos de ella; simplemente era la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto; Ese día bailamos sin parar toda la noche y pensé que ella era la indicada.

Un suspiro melancólico fue proferido por el vampiro antes de continuar su relato.

-Su familia acepto el compromiso y parecía que todo estaría bien, sin embargo por ese entonces fui elegido para tomar el poder luego de que la enfermedad arrasara con nuestra especie… eso la cambio… perdió a parte de su familia y el poder de su nueva posición la transformaron en alguien que no conocía, dijo que no quería tener descendencia, eso me hirió, ¿sabes? –Pregunto nuevamente sin esperar respuesta, pero ver las reacciones de la chica a cada palabra lo fascinaban –Claro que el consejo no se quedó callado respecto al tema. Era mi deber tener herederos, así que me forzaron a casarme nuevamente con otra mujer… ella era fría y perfeccionista.

A Elayne la descripción le sonó vagamente… pudo imaginarse claramente una versión femenina de Reiji… eso le ponía las cosas un poco más claras…

-Fueron años difíciles, tanto mi primer como segunda esposa se odiaban y competían día tras día, intentando ganar mi favor e incrementar sus posición. –un dejo de amargura se filtraba en cada palabra. –el amor se había desvanecido por completo. Y comenzaron a circular rumores de que estaba siendo engañado por Cordelia, mi primera esposa… al parecer se había conseguido numerosos amantes intentando procrear un heredero antes que Beatrix, al principio intente no creerlo pero años más tarde se convirtió en algo innegable. –una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en los delgados labios del vampiro.

Elayne estrecho sus manos con más fuerza, intentando consolarlo.

-Al final Beatrix quedo embarazada, y Cordelia hizo cuanto pudo por convertir la vida de los que la rodeaban, en algo miserable, fueron años terribles, Beatrix dio a luz a Shu, y posteriormente a Reiji, pero las familias importantes decían que no era suficiente, que su sangre no era suficientemente fuerte para sucederme y que Cordelia al ser hija del señor de los demonios, era la más adecuada para dar un heredero, así que nacieron los trillizos.

Pensé que todo estaría en orden una vez que Ayato fuera reconocido como sucesor, pero no fue así… siempre alguien estaba en desacuerdo y muchos decían que eran hijos de mi hermano, o algún otro amante… por eso se decidió que tomara una nueva esposa, esto solo hizo que Cordelia se transformara en un monstruo incluso con nuestros propios hijos…

El asombro y la confusión en la cara de la chica eran bastante notorios, era claro que sentía pena por él y creía en sus palabras, pero empezaba a sentirse extraña al respecto.

-En fin… por elección se decidió que la mejor candidata era alguien perteneciente a mi propia familia… habían pasado años de no verla y cuando nos reencontramos, pude sentir algo que pensé nunca sería posible, me enamore nuevamente y ella sintió lo mismo. Era realmente feliz.

Su belleza y pureza semejaban las de una preciosa rosa blanca, la ame con locura y poco tiempo después me dijo que tendríamos un hijo, sin duda ese fue el momento más feliz de toda mi existencia. Pase con ella cada momento y comencé a descuidar mis obligaciones, así que después del parto tuve que alejarme por un tiempo… -la voz del albino se apagó por un instante. –siempre me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Cordelia se llenó de odio enfermizo, y utilizo todo lo que pudo para dañar a Christa, hasta que finalmente el amor de mi vida enloqueció…

Siempre pensé que era algo pasajero, que se repondría con tiempo y descanso, así que le construí una hermosa misión con un gran jardín lleno de las rosas blancas que tanto amaba; pero la situación solo empeoro… al final intento matar a Subaru y me vi obligado a mantenerla confinada, por el bien de mi hijo…

Un par de lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Elayne, era doloroso pensar en todo lo que había sufrido aquella persona, y aun peor, sus hijos lo rechazaban sin chistar.

-Lo lamento.-dijo la chica apenada –nunca debí preguntar… si hubiera sabido… yo…

Un fino dedo se posó en los labios de la peli magenta, obligándola a guardar silencio.

-No tienes que disculparte Elayne, más bien debería agradecerte por escuchar las memorias de este "viejo" –dijo con una sonrisa melancólica el vampiro. –lo único que quisiera es que…

La frase se había cortado por la mitad, mientras Karl desviaba la mirada.

-¿Qué es lo que quisiera? –pregunto curiosa

-Sé que es algo egoísta, y para nada es tu obligación… -dijo clavando su mirada en los ojos de la chica de una manera tan profunda que le robaba el aliento. –me gustaría, mucho que lograras mostrarle a mis hijos lo que es el amor, mi historia no termino bien, pero eso no quiere decir que ellos no puedan tener una oportunidad y creo que si existe alguien en el mundo que puede ayudarlos a ser felices, eres tú.

El rubor cubrió las mejillas de la chica, aun en su piel de color caramelo, era claramente visible un leve tono rojizo acompañado de una sensación ardiente por todo su cuerpo. ¿Amor? Así que lo único que él quería realmente era que sus hijos encontraran el amor que él no había podido conseguir ¿?

En ese instante Elayne sintió como una violenta llamarada se encendió en su interior, estaba completamente determinada; devolvería toda la amabilidad que su protector le había brindado mostrándole a sus hijos lo que era querer y sentirse queridos, los obligaría a todos y cada uno a encontrar la felicidad que su padre nunca había conseguido, y cada uno probaría el cariño… incluso el amor, aun si se los tenía que meter a golpes.

* * *

#UnOscarParaPapaMaki

Dios que triste historia la suya, y peor que la niña va y se la come completita! Ósea… la historia pues… aunque podría anotar lo otro para después… ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

En fin… lamento que pasara mucho tiempo para nuevo cap… enserio una disculpa a l s que leen mis tonterías, pero como ya dije no pienso abandonar la historia y bueno…

Como siempre! Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, aclaraciones y críticas constructivas siempre son bienvenidas.


End file.
